


Just some oc fanfics don't mind this

by Blade_Sniper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Female Bonding, Fluff, French Kissing, Gang, Gang Violence, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Height Differences, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Mild Smut, Multi, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Romantic Fluff, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blade_Sniper/pseuds/Blade_Sniper
Summary: Just some fanfics I've come op in my mind, this includes various genres etc.I should maybe do something like this.If I added a tag I'm gonna type which chapter it is in or something like that, like this.Chapter 13 added tags: Violence, bullying.Or just a few thought, but I'm gonna ran out of characters if I do that sooo.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 11





	1. Fluff (Female X Male)

**Author's Note:**

> Charlotte x Osoro.  
> Goddess/Creator x a Demon King.

Loud Footsteps can be heard throughout the large hallways of the castle in the bright sky, the creator who ruled the Overworld, her highness, Charlotte came looking for her husband, the Demon King, she knows that he's inside the castle wandering around, as she got some stuff to talk with him about, her hair flowing along with the chilly air, her eyes sharp on the look out for her husband, she look around in the hopes in finding her tired and lazy husband, she stopped in front of her bedroom as she heard movements inside while passing by, she quietly went in and saw her husband laying on her bed, she sighed as she knows this would happen, she walked towards her bed shaking her husband's shoulders.

He lazily opened his eyes and stared at her, he rubbed his eyes to have a clear look at her face, once he finished doing so, he jumped in surprise seeing her usual cold face staring at him with warm love, he backed away as she's slowly crawling towards him, he ended up falling on the hard floor, and down the stairs, his eyes went in circles as his head hurt a bit, once he regained back his senses she's staring down at him, he quickly got up from where he fell and tried to ran away while screaming, but it all feel down the drain when he felt her hand grip his shoulder, he stood still, frozen in his place, waiting for her to smack him, he waited for about 5 minutes, nothing happened.

Usually once he did something he shouldn't be doing, she's gonna smack him 30 seconds later, he slowly turn around after another 5 minutes to see her blushing a bit, rose cheeks appearing on her face, more visible cause of her pale skin, he felt her grip soften afterwards she let go of his shoulders, he turned around to fully stare at her sharp red-green eyes, she's taller than him by 2 inches, so he's basically a shorty for her, his body is shaking real bad as she's just standing there, menacingly staring at him, suddenly he felt a pair of hands cupped his face, but in a soft gentle manner, he then closed his eyes waiting for something to happen, he will wait about 10 minutes for her to do something.

After a few seconds he felt a pair of lips against his own warm ones, he opened his eyes in shock to see her half lidded eyes staring at him, she closed her eyes as he continue to feel her lips against his', he stood there just staring at her closed eyes, frozen in his place in shock and surprise, she seems different from the past few months yes, but he never thought she would do something like this, in fact it's impossible for her to even kiss him, she tried to murder him twice after they first met, so her kissing him right now is a extremely rare event, but nevertheless while she's like this she better get the most out of it, cause who knows, she might try to murder him even when they already had a child.

He hesitated on closing his eyes as he's not sure whether she's really meaning on kissing him, but he must be brave, he slowly closed his eyes and kissed back, they stood there for like 10 minutes, before separating their lips, her breathing looks still, they stared at each other before he realized he needed to go back to his castle for his work, but before he could fly away she grabbed him by the shoulder turned him around to face her, and kissed him once more, her hands going on the back of his head and onto his spine, his eyes widen as he never understood why she's doing this, he understood that he's her husband, but he doesn't understand why she's doing this twice in a day.

She pulled away her half lidded eyes full of warmth, despite her cold face she still shows warmth from her heart, he blushed and looked at the sides, suddenly he was pulled on his arm by her onto her bed, he blushed and tried to pull away but then he felt warmth and softness on his face, he looked up and saw her red-green eyes staring back down at him, he felt her embrace gotten tighten as he saw how her cheeks became brighter and redder, he shakily returned the embrace, burying his face on her chest, he felt her flinch from the returned gesture, just as he's about to sleep on her arms, he heard her speak for the first time in forever.

"Hope you're enjoying this gift... my love."


	2. Female x Female

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte x Deary  
> Goddess/creator x Snake Goddess/Queen.
> 
> OwO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know grammar so yeah there might some mistakes OwO.

"Sugarplum~" A Goddess in her Lamia form called out to her wife Charlotte, sliding through the corridors of the huge castle in the skies, a huge grin on her face whilst searching for her cat wife, just as she's about to enter her wife's bedroom, she heard a voice that she's been waiting to hear for so long, "Hope you're enjoying this... my love." Her eyes went wide and pouted, Charlotte is probably with Osoro right inside the bedroom, she huffed and busted through the door, correct as she is she stared at Charlotte and Osoro on the bed cuddling, annoyed she stomped towards the bed and jumped on her wife, smacking Osoro in the head for having some along time with with her.

She let out whines that she is being left out on lovey dove times, that she wrapped her tail around the two, still pouting she buried her face on Charlotte's chest still whining, she blushed as her wife's chest is so soft, wrapping her arms around her wife's waist slapping Osoro in the face with her tail for having Charlotte's attention all to himself, her ears drooped with her teary eyes because she get no attention from Charlotte, she would hiss whenever Osoro would try and get near Charlotte, afterwards continue burying her face on her wife's _soft _chest, she whines as she wants all of Charlotte's attention, Charlotte had been giving attention to Osoro alone and not her.__

__"Deary what are you doing?" She didn't answer, instead just breathes on her wife's chest, making her flinch from the warm air against her skin, she buries her face deeper on her wife's chest, making sure to smell her scent as well, her ears twitching with excitement at the thought of having her wife's attention all to herself now, she smiles surrounding her wife and her with her tail, pushing her wife on the bed to make sure that Charlotte won't go anywhere, she then went and move her head on her wife's neck, breathing on it to make her wife flinch from the contact, pressing her body against her wife's body, making sure to get as close as possible, her lips creeping towards her wife's lips._ _

__As she reached her wife's lips she immediately deepened it, to show her wife who's boss in this moment, she slipped her tongue inside her wife's mouth, feeling every corner of her wife's mouth, completely invading and claiming her wife, her hands creeped up onto her wife's wrist, binding them on the bed, she closed her eyes as she fully dominated her wife over, she has been wanting this for a long time, but she never got this because her wife is always on Osoro, never her, she's been jealous ever since her wife came back from being dead, so she will take advantage of this as much as she can, making sure that her wife would never ignore her again, they continue to kiss, not stopping for a breath, until they went further..._ _


	3. Female x Female (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkshy x Rao
> 
> Murderer x Assassin (both humans).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just an experiment whether or not I'll like this one, they're both straight, they don't actually like each other but in case my mind changed they're gonna be both bi if I like this ship.
> 
> Rao is Japanese, Darkshy is American.
> 
> NSFW if you may.
> 
> Also note, all of my characters know each other.

"Darkie-chan~~ I want to pway with you~~" Rao cooed while embracing Darkshy from the back, her head on Darkshy's shoulder, Darkshy sighed, she still had some people to take care of (in a evil way~), but Rao is in the way, she doesn't mind Rao tagging along, in fact Rao is an assassin, she's a murderer, they both get along, but the problem is, Rao is way too cheery for her liking, a bit too noisy as well, she doesn't know how Rao manage to assassinate her victims when she's all this cheery and loud, she cleanse up the knife she'll be using later, Rao continuing to whine on her ear, she groaned at Rao's whininess that she whispered in annoyance, "Fine you can tag along just keep your mouth shut."

She hates talking out loud cause for her it's gonna be even more noisy if she were to, she sighed as she heard Rao jumping around in excitement, she then hid the knife of her dress pocket, wore some gloves and then went out to the location of her victim, Rao skipping along the travel, once she arrived on the location of her victim, she pulled her hood on and slowly snuck in, Rao following afterwards, being a assassin she is she knows how stuff works, once inside she then slowly sneak into the master bedroom, knowing that her victim is inside, she carefully scout the surroundings making sure she won't be seen, as she saw that the coast is clear, she then sneak inside the bedroom, to her surprise the victim isn't there.

Just as she's looking around, she felt Rao push her on the sides of the room with covers, about to yell at Rao, she stopped as she saw the victim come inside the room looking around, he probably saw Rao, Darkshy face palmed quietly and sighed, she saw Rao sneakily closed the door and locked it quietly, the guy seems too oblivious that there's two killers behind him, Darkshy then walked towards him knife in hand, it's too late for him after he turned around, his eyes was met with a sharp silver, he tried to scream but Darkshy pushed him to the wall trapping him then covering his mouth with a cloth, Darkshy looked so bloody as she started to stab the man multiple times in the head.

The man fell down on the pool of blood surrounding him, Darkshy licked the blood on her precious knife, then went on and cleaned up afterwards, Rao seeing her murder is quietly squealing in amazement, she may be an assassin and have done this more than Darkshy but she considers Darkshy a much better killer than her, just seeing Darkshy standing in a pool of blood makes her squeal, she then went over and helped in cleaning up, once they've finished cleaning up, they both went back home, once back home they were greeted by her highness, Charlotte, "Where have you two been? Killing spree?" Darkshy nodded, Charlotte then nod and went on by her day, Darkshy then went to her bedroom.

Once inside she then realized that Rao is still following her, with a huge smile on her face, Darkshy then stared at her in the eyes, she saw the one thing she doesn't want to see on Rao's eyes staring at her, they both may be straight, but that doesn't stop Rao from having lust in her eyes, Darkshy quickened her steps and removed her boots and placed them on the sides, then removed the necklace that her mom gave her, she quickly went to her bed trying her best not to meet Rao's eyes of lust again, going to bed is a mistake, as she felt hands creeping up her thigh, she tried to ignore the feeling of Rao's hands traveling on her smooth and pale skin, she tried fighting back on her shaking body.

But it seems like Rao won't be stopping any time sooner, as she felt that she is laying on her stomach, her eyes widen as she realized what Rao will be doing to her, she squished her eyes shut tight, she felt a finger trace the lips of her part, she fought back the feeling that she felt while Rao is teasing her, suddenly she almost moaned when she felt wetness on her clit, she can't seem to move her body to get out of this situation, she hated that her body is reacting like this, she felt Rao pulled her underwear down to have a clear view of her clit, her face is flushed as Rao kept licking her clit, her moans are muffled as her face is on the pillow, trying to cover her moans.

She felt Rao's tongue go inside of her clit, that's her breaking point as she let out a loud moan, Rao probably heard it as she felt Rao's tongue continue to lick her clitoris, she let out whiny breathes as she moans out loud, she has a husband, and two children, she can't have sex with Rao, that's just wrong, well her husband left her after finding out she's a murderer, her two daughters playing outside, she felt Rao's hand pulling her corset down to release her breasts, and suddenly Rao turned her around, so their eyes are staring at each other, Rao's eyes still contains lust in them, she covered her exposed chest with her arms, but Rao is way too hungry right now that her wrist are bound together above her head.

Rao licked her lips as she stares on Darkshy's round chest, those pink buds on her breast looking hard right now, she spreads' Darkshy's legs apart to fully have a clear view of Darkshy's exposed clit, it's dripping wet right now, she can see the worried and fearful look on Darkshy's face, knowing that Darkshy will be coming a lot later, she then went and rubbed Darkshy's clit, earning a whine from her, as she rubs Darkshy's clit, she descends her mouth onto Darkshy's nipple, licking and pulling it, earning more moans and whines from Darkshy, her fingers which were teasing Darkshy are now beginning to penetrate her slowly, one finger first, then later will be two.

She went for the other nipple as she did the same one as the other nipple, she added another finger inside Darkshy, her penetrating became faster and faster each minute that passed by, she stopped sucking and pulling on Darkshy's nipple to look at her face, she can see how Darkshy is struggling to break free from the chains that bound her wrist together, she smiled as she rubbed Darkshy's nipples, her other hand adding another finger inside, she's sure that Darkshy is enjoying this moment, she can see the wetness of Darkshy's pussy dripping onto the bedsheet, she continue to hear those wonderful noises coming out of Darkshy's open mouth, she decided to give Darkshy a long sloppy kiss.

Darkshy can't handle it anymore, Rao is getting way too far in this, she wants Rao to stop but she also knows that once she saw the lust on Rao's eyes, she's bound to be in bed, getting mercilessly railed by Rao, she can feel the fingers penetrating her swiftly and hardly, she continue to feel the same feelings as Rao continue to rub her nipple, she can't close her mouth in time before Rao decided to invade her lips, she can feel Rao's tongue playing with her tongue, she didn't return the gesture and that angered Rao, she can feel the fingers penetrate her faster than before, she moaned louder and louder each minute, she whined and whimper as she felt the feeling of coming, she whimpered as she came on Rao's fingers, coating them with her fluid.

Rao felt the come coat her fingers but nevertheless she continue to penetrate Darkshy, her mouth on the other nipple while her other hand is playing with Darkshy's other nipple, Rao continue to suck and pull on Darkshy's nipple, her fingers which were inside Darkshy are now pulled out, she pulled from Darkshy's nipple to stare at the fluid that coated her fingers, she smirked and stared at Darkshy's tired eyes, as she licked her fingers, she left some for Darkshy to lick as well, seeing Darkshy's horrified expression it fueled her lust, she saw how Darkshy tried to maintain her mouth closed, this angered her, she then swiftly sucked and licked Darkshy's nipple, this made her yelp, so she hurriedly pushed her fingers inside, seeing Darkshy's defeated expression, once she had Darkshy to lick the remaining cum, she removed her fingers from Darkshy's mouth, then unbound her, she saw how Darkshy curled into a ball, trying to go as small as possible, she finds this cute, as she then laid down behind Darkshy and held her smaller body close to her larger one, she said with dominance in her voice.

_**"I'm out of my head, Of my heart and my mind, Cause you can run but you can't hide, I'm gonna make you mine."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics is "THE WOLF" by "SIAMES"
> 
> Reminder that this is just an experiment of my two straight characters :"D
> 
> I'm sorry for the sudden smut. :"D


	4. Female x Female (valentines) (slight smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of my character couples, females first, later will be males, then finally Female x Male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my female couples:
> 
> Charlotte x Deary (Goddess/Creator x Snake Goddess/Queen)  
> Nikolai x Rea (Cat Warrior/Guardian of the gate x Half Dragon)  
> Rao x Darkshy (yes I know that I said it's just an experiment but guess what I like it) (Human x Human)  
> Steph x Tera (Computer Glitch/Half titan/Goddess x Half Titan)
> 
> Tera is short in this fanfic cause yeah.  
> I thought I had more lesbian couples cause I had a bunch of female characters guess I don't.

Charlotte x Deary

"SUGARPLUM~!!!" Deary exclaimed as she jumped on Charlotte's back, holding a bouquet of flowers in her hand, she grinned seeing the usual annoyed expression on her wives' face, she got her wives' favorite flower for today, since today is Valentines day, she decided to give Charlotte some gifts first before Osoro, since Osoro always had Charlotte's attention, she climbed down from Charlotte's back and in front of her, grin still wide on her face she presented the flowers she got for her wife, she saw the expression change on Charlotte's face from cold to warm, but she knows that Charlotte doesn't show her emotions that easily, although she can see a small smile forming on Charlotte's face, she grinned wider as she knows that Charlotte enjoyed her gift, but she has another gift for Charlotte though...

"Sugarplum~?" She cooed walking closer to Charlotte, her wife looked at her with a questioning look, she then smirked as she held out the present that includes the "gift" inside, her smile going wide as Charlotte slowly opened the present, she chuckled as she saw Charlotte's face turn red once she finally saw the gift, she then held it out to Charlotte, showing the gift, it was a lingerie, she had always been wanting to see her wife in a lingerie for more than she could remember, she saw how her wife's ears drooped once seeing the lingerie, she knows how Charlotte hated lingerie so much with all her being, but she wanted her to wear one one day, so she won't let this chance slip away.

"I hate lingerie." Her wife said with anger in her voice, but it's too late now, she then teleports them to her bedroom, "Sugarplum, you have to wear it, or the fun won't begin." She said with lust in her voice, knowing her wife, she knows that Charlotte knows what's gonna happen next, she heard her wife scoff, just by imagining her wife in a lingerie fuels her lust, but now that she had a chance to see her wife in a lingerie even fuels her needs more, suddenly her wife said, "Fine I'll wear this once, and once only never again." Just a her wives' about to go private she said, "Change here please?" She giggled seeing her wife flinch from the request, she saw Charlotte hesitated before sighing and undressing... In front of her, her wife had never done something like this before, so seeing it now makes her go crazy.

She sees white skin being exposed to her, her wife's back looking so smooth and silky, her eyes form a heart shape pupil seeing as they're gonna make love today, she can't wait, she walked behind her wife and helped her with the lingerie, while doing so she rubs her wife's nipples and clit, she can hear her wife trying to avoid moaning from the touch, but knowing her she will force her wife to moan whether she likes it or not, as she finished dressing her wife into the lingerie, she embraces her and kissed her neck, hands travelling around her body, stopping at their destinations, she carried her wife to the bed, as she views her wife from above, she can see how beautiful her wife is wearing a lingerie, so she decided to start the fun...

Nikolai x Rea

Nikolai stood on the gate of Charlotte's castle, as her most trustworthy warrior, she must assure that no one will be able to get in without the permission of her highness herself, as she stood there she felt like she's being watched, she looked around with no sign of fear, once she's done looking around, she felt a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist, then she felt her hair being sniffed on, she got a hold of her knife then swiftly turned around to face Rea, her eyes widened at the sight of the one who her highness hated seeing around her, she tried to struggle, but knowing that cats are weaker than dragons despite being a warrior, she was pushed onto the wall.

Before she could hiss she help a pair of lips against her own, her pupils sharpened as she glared at Rea, how dare she come near when her highness is here, but despite the struggles she make she can't seem to break out of Rea's grip on her wrist, suddenly she felt a knee rubbing her clit, then her wrists are bound together by one hand from Rea, she can feel Rea's free hand caressing her thigh, her ears drooped by the thought of Rea doing it to her again despite her highness' warning (more like threat), she had been trying to avoid Rea doing it to her cause she cares about Rea, now every time she felt that her highness is near she must avoid Rea at all cost, she doesn't want Rea to be threatened by her highness again.

She then tried to kick Rea away, but since Rea is not letting her go, she teleport them on Rea's castle on the middle world, where Rea rules the dragon kingdom, she must make sure that her highness won't hear her moan during sex, cause if she does, then Rea is dead, after making sure that Rea is safe from Charlotte, she let Rea dominate her over now, she can now feel Rea's free hand removing her bra, as Rea played her nipples she moaned to fuel Rea's lust, she knows that as soon as Rea is finished doing her, Rea will now be back on her duties, but before she fully submitted, she heard Rea say, "H-Happy Valentines..." Then suddenly she got blindfolded and the next thing she knew, she moaning out loud.

Rao x Darkshy

Rao stood in front of Darkshy, she knows that Darkshy and her had sex before, but that doesn't count because their worlds only consist of straight relationships, sucks to be in those worlds, Rao then held out the gift, seeing Darkshy's blushing face, she saw how happy Darkshy is from receiving a gift, she said with joy, "Happy Valentines day Darkshy!" She blushed knowing that her highness approved that they can be a couple for this Valentines, she then walked closer and grabbed Darkshy by the waist then gave her a long sloppy kiss, she can heard Darkshy moan from the kiss, just as they are about to part from the kiss, the fountain bloomed out with flowers falling, Rao loves this day.

Steph x Tera

Goddess Steph went to search for her beloved wife Tera, the daughter of a titan, as she looked for Tear she noticed how the whole kingdom is covered with hearts and lovey dove stuff, she waved at the citizens of the kingdom she rules, along with a smile on her face, her sisters were somewhere at the moment, probably on a mission, just as she's about to call out to Tera, she felt D cup breast on her back, she turned around and was met with Tera's red eyes staring at her multicolored ones, she smiled and turned to face Tera, she can see the blush on Tera's face, she snapped her fingers and a present appeared on her hands, she then placed her hands on her hips and exclaimed, "Happy Valentines day love~!"


	5. Mother and Son honest talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte had a talk with her son with Osoro, Conrad Oswald.

Charlotte walked in the green grassy field of the world she made, taking herself for a walk in this fine afternoon, with the wind rushing by, leaves of the trees rustling along the movement of the wind, as she walks by the clouded sky, she heard flapping wings in the distance, she looked up and saw her son Conrad flying towards her with a serious expression, she looked surprised seeing her usually timid and scared looking son look so serious suddenly, she then climbed down the stairs and into the lower grassy field, she heard footsteps coming towards her direction, just as she looked at her side, her son sat down beside her, the serious look still on his expression, she then spoke after a few minutes.

"What made you come to me?" She then looked at the sky above, awaiting for her son's reply, a few minutes later after that question, her son finally spoke, "Mother I want you to be honest with me." She rose her brow at him, then nodded, "Of course." She heard a deep sigh, then afterwards a question, "Mother... Do you really love father?" Her eyes narrowed at the question, she doesn't know why her son suddenly asked that question, it took her a few minutes before answering, "I... do... love him." She turned away from his eyes, as he almost looked like his father, that idiot of a demon king, she heard a sigh before she heard her son speak again, "Mother, I know you're lying."

Her eyes widened at the sentence, she looked back at her son, but once she saw his eyes, she can see how he tears up inside but pretend like he's serious at all, before she can object to the claim her son just made, Conrad spoke cutting her out, "Mother... I know that you don't really love father, I can hear it, I can feel it." She started feeling anxious about this conversation, that she tried to get herself out of this scene, but she was stopped by Conrad whose eyes are swelling up in bloody tears, she tried to look away but Conrad suddenly spoke something she never knew he would say in his life, **"Do you hate father?"** She closed her eyes and tried to distract herself from her son.

But her son continued nevertheless, "I think you hate father, I can hear you growling whenever he's near you, I can feel the anger you have inside of you for him, I can see how you pretend to fight back against the instincts of your angelic blood, I can see how you tried to claw his face every time you're facing him, I can see you always creeping up behind him to try and strangle him, I can see it mother... You seem to have forgotten I've inherited most of your powers... After all... I'm your son..." Her eyes are wide and they were about to shed tears, her face were dark, she turned around slowly to met her son's... smiling face, she finally shed the tears, the sadness that's been inside her...


	6. Preparation for the proposal (Male x Female x Female)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deary and Osoro wants to get married with real love this time with Charlotte, so they prepared a proposal and speech to convince her to get married again with them, Charlotte's mother helped with their plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte's mother has the same name as her, but I'll be calling her Charlie.  
> All of my characters look young but not that young, they look like between Young Adult and Teen.  
> Osoro is a scared Demon King when it comes to Charlotte and her mom, considering that Charlotte and her mom are the two strongest and highest (and most strict) people in the parallel world.  
> Deary on the other hand doesn't experience nor feel fear, she and Charlie often get along in certain stuff.

Charlie went through the corridors looking for something to do, despite being a creator she gets bored easily, so she walks through corridor to corridor, hoping to see something to play, just as she's walking through each corridors, she heard voices inside a room in one of the corridors, she went to eavesdrop on the people inside the room, she heard Osoro's and Deary's voices, she then peaked at what they're doing, she saw that Osoro and Deary are planning something, she went for a closer look, and saw that they're planning on remarrying her daughter, she then listened carefully on their plans.

"Do you think her majesty would allow us to remarry her daughter? I can see that she's a strict mother protecting her daughter from harm." "Nah, I'm pretty sure Charrie Darrie will let us remarry her daughter again, she's pretty cool you know?" "I doubt that." "Don't believe me? Fine, let's just continue planning the proposal." "You got information on what her highness likes?" "Yeah pretty sure she likes green." "That's all you know?" "What?" "Okay anything else that she likes?" "Well she likes flower crowns, flowers, anything flowers." "So flowers?" "Pretty much yeah." "So... anything else?"

"I can help if you want me to." She stepped in as she knows her daughter well, they both looked at her direction as she slowly smiles whilst coming their direction, she kneeled down on their plans, staring at it, in the plan was to convince her daughter to remarry them, she chuckles, making them aware, she then cleared her throat and said with sincerity, "I know everything my daughter likes and loves." She then started to lecture them about what Charlotte likes.

"First of all, Deary here is correct about her liking flowers, but there's a specific flower that she loves, if you gave her one of that flower, she'll forever remember the day you gave her that, plus she'll accept and do any request you ask of her, another thing about her is that, she likes to dance in a field full of flowers." "What about places?" "Well she likes to be in high grounds, cause she can feel the wind more in high places." "Oh, what about items, does she likes any certain items?" "Well she likes accessories that looks pretty, like hand made accessories, any hand made accessories that has flowers in them." "So she's all about flowers?" "No not really, she also like baby animals, especially cute ones, like a puppy or a kitten, but mostly kittens since she's a cat, and a mother." "Can we get her something cat related then?"

"Yes." "Awesome! Anything else we need to know about her?" "Well she likes Oranges, like I do." "Oranges?" "Yes" "Anything else? We're missing out a lot of info." "Alright I'll tell you a lot." "Please do..." "Well, she likes cute and adorable stuff, like teddy bears, small fluffy stuff, frills, green, nature, lasers, in fact she would chase the lasers considering she also has cat blood, she likes to receive gifts, she wants attention, even though she pretends that she wants to be alone, she loves it when you touch her around the waist, she loves hugs, she loves cravat, she loves a lot of stuff actually, but it'll be more perfect if the guests gives her gifts that are from the lists." "Wait so she likes most stuff?" "Yes, since I love most things, but I'll give you a tip when convincing her to remarry with you both." "What will the tip be?" "Make sure that she won't get mad at the day you're going to propose, her anger can last up to a month." "Yikes."

She then stood up and went on her way, making sure that her precious daughter is prepared for the proposal, she started writing on the unfinished book she left behind before she went and died, not literally died, she left her daughter to teach her how life works, so when she came back she'll now know whether or not her daughter is truly worthy of the blood, once she's outside, she started to walk towards her daughters' room, knowing that she's there, as she opened the door, she sees her daughter sitting on her bed, she smiled as she finally saw her daughters' smile for this day, she stepped up in the stairs, meeting with her daughter's open arms, she then jumped into her beloved daughter's arm, only to hear her speak.

"Mother! Be careful! Don't just jump on me like that." She got confused, why would her daughter suddenly say that? She had always loved her hugs, she slowly stood up and stared at her daughter, she looked at her daughter from top to bottom, making sure her daughter is alright, until her eyes laid upon her daughter's belly, she stared at it, then she shook her head, she then started to ask her daughter some questions, to prepare her for the proposal of the two later... Meanwhile the two are now in their places, some other relation with the royal family gathered and hidden, they are waiting for Charlotte and her mom to come here, but it looks like they'll be having their time.


	7. Proposal (Male x Female x Female)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osoro and Deary finally proposed to Charlotte.

Osoro and Deary waited at behind the tree of the location where they'll be proposing to Charlotte, they got everything Charlie told them to get to convince Charlotte to remarry them, they held the flower that Charlotte has been wanting, just as they both peaked, what they saw was a lovely sight of their wife, as she slowly walks in with her mother, their eyes sparkle with the sight of their lovely wife, their heart started beating fast, sweat forming on their forehead, they gulp and wiped off the sweat, they hear the mother and daughter talk for a bit.

"Mother why am I in this place? And why am I in this dress? I got some important work to do I don't have time for this." "Sweet kitten, just be patient alright?" "But mother, that work is essential for-" "Hush now kitten, just be patient." "Fine, but if this is something that I am not of interest, I'm leaving."

Just as they're about to lose patient, Charlie gave them the signal to come out.

-.-. --- -- . / --- ..- - / -. --- .-- .-.-.-

They gulp one more time before showing themselves to Charlotte, who is wearing a white frilly dress with a cravat, white shiny glass slippers, a tiara with a veil attached to it coming down below her waist, long white gloves, as well as the necklace that holds her powers, as they approached, Charlie slowly descends into the bushes, as to not interrupt them, they stopped a meter or three away from them, they nod at each other and then knelt before Charlotte, they hid the flower behind them as to not immediately ruin the moment, just as before Charlotte can speak, they both said in unison.

"Your highness, Queen of the Overworld, creator of the parallel world, we would like to request of you one simple thing..."

And now Deary started her speech...

(Okay I'm skipping the speeches for now with the reason that I didn't prepare a speech that's as graceful and heavy meaning as royals in my world do, so once I'm able to write a speech for both Deary and Osoro I will be editing this chapter and add the speech)

Once Osoro is done with his speech, they slowly looked up to her and held out the flower that she so dearly wanted, they saw her eyes widen as she slowly receives the flowers, "You idiots..." They then held out a box and slowly opened it as they said in unison.

"Your highness... Will you marry us?"

And in the box contained a diamond ring with a flower jewel on top of it, they held their heads low as they waited for a response, they waited for a minute before they heard her answer.

"I order you two to look at me in the eyes, right now."

They slowly looked up and saw anger in her eyes, but they also felt that there's something else in her eyes, but couldn't tell what, they got ready for her long scolding, which they're already used to, but instead of a long lecturing, they received what they've been waiting for.

"Yes... I will remarry both of you."

Their eyes sparkled with joy as the others jumped out of hiding and exclaimed celebration, they both stood up and slid the ring onto her ring finger, but before they could give her a long kiss, she stood up and called out to her mother, with a snicker in her face, they both gulp as they know what it means, they're gonna be in trouble.

"Mother, I've got something to tell you." "What is it sweet kitten?" "I'm pregnant." "Oh! That's lovely kitt-" "With Quadruplets."

They both turn around and saw the devilish smile on Charlie's face, her face darken a bit but with the annoyed sign on her face as well, they slowly turn around to run, and just as they are about to run, they heard the line.

"Is that so? So they have chosen... **death**."

They ran as fast as they could, while they can hear the whip behind them.

**"GET BACK HERE YOU M &@$NS!! HOW DARE YOU GET MY SWEET LITTLE KITTEN PREGNANT WITH QUADRUPLETS!!"**

They ran as fast as they could without looking back, and then the day will come where they'll remarry Charlotte, and unfortunately get punished by her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused as to why Charlie got mad after finding out Charlotte is pregnant with Quadruplets well.... That's another story in another story. :D


	8. Female x Female (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes another female x female smut, but this time with Deary and Charlotte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deary is using the tip of her tail to penetrate Charlotte...
> 
> Um...
> 
> Yeah...
> 
> Deary is way taller than Charlotte when in her Lamia form.

Deary slid through room to room looking for her beloved wife Charlotte, she wanted to have more fun with Charlotte, so she smiled wide when she saw her wife in the kitchen, she drooled as she noticed Charlotte isn't wearing any of her usual royal clothing, instead she's wearing the lingerie she gifted her on Valentines day! Deary smiled and slowly creeped up behind Charlotte, she sat on a chair, and stared at Charlotte's figure wearing her gift, she thought Charlotte hated lingerie? Well, never mind that now, she will enjoy the view of that lingerie on her wives' body.

"What are you doing here?"

Her dreams halted to a stop when Charlotte looked at her, she smirked, gesturing to the lingerie.

"Well, what are you doing with the lingerie~?"

She heard a "hmph" from Charlotte's mouth, she then chuckled, afterwards sliding the tip of her tail on her wives' inner thigh, she heard a gasp from her wives' mouth, she also saw how Charlotte's cat ears drooped, she continued to tease her wife, making sure she'll be ready for some deep penetration later~ she can see her wife shuddering from the contact, she smirked and started to tease her wives' precious part, she watched as her wife slowly bended a bit to allow her for better penetration, she chuckled, knowing that her wife is letting her do anything.

"What's this~? Waiting for me to penetrate you fast and hard~?"

She said with a smirk on her face, she started to hear heavy breathing coming from her wife, as she now had a clear view of the part she'll be penetrating her wife on, as she now slowly but pleasurably pushed her tail tip inside her wives' vagina, hearing a small moan coming from her, she remembers how sensitive her wife was in certain parts, especially when there's something inside her vagina, she made sure there's a large portion of her tail inside her wife to make sure she can hear loud moans coming from her later.

She then slit slowly towards her wife, to play with her nipple, slowly starting to penetrate her she then brushes her finger on one of her wives' nipple making her moan louder, knowing her nipples are extremely sensitive to touch, Deary then started to move faster and harder earning more forced moans coming from her wife, she can see Charlottes' tongue stuck out while she's moaning from the penetration, Deary then decided to give her some love bites, she released her fangs and bit Charlotte on the neck, making sure there's a bite mark left.

Just as she's starting to have a lot of fun, her mind is starting to get clouded of sadistic mindset, she started to feel like she wanted to hear pain in her wives' voice, begging her to stop, but no, she mustn't, her wives' mother is back and she can hear and feel anything, anything that involves Charlotte, she's pretty sure Charlie is listening to their fun time right now, but meh, she'll continue anyways, she pulled out her fangs and sees a trail of blood running down from the bite mark, just as she pulled out her wife suddenly came, she doesn't know how long they've been going at it, but she sure had fun.

she didn't pulled out just yet, she wants to see her wife breathing heavily from the fun they had, well she had not her wife, she didn't let go her of wife's chest as well, wanting to stay this close for a while, she pressed her body against her wives' smaller one, knowing that she's larger and taller than Charlotte, she decided to use this advantage to stay as close as possible, she suddenly felt a heavy body fall against her, she looked and realized that her wife fell asleep after that long sex they had, she smiled and carried her wife back to her bedroom, eventually pulling out, she slid through the corridor and into her wife's bedroom, slowly and carefully putting her down, and letting herself fall asleep, with her face on her wives' large chest, with a big blush on her face.


	9. Flower Field (Female & Female & Female & Female)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four of the most powerful and dangerous beings in different world, one from the world of dragons and knights, one from the world of heroes, and two from the parallel world, decided to play in the flower field, but only the shortest played.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is 5'4  
> Charlotte is 6'5  
> Steph is 7'6  
> Jade/Snipe is 8'7
> 
> Yes Jade is the tallest, she's the dragon alpha.  
> Steph is a Goddess.  
> Charlotte and Charlie are both creators so yeah.
> 
> Okay truth to be told, my username is actually my minecraft username, and my minecraft username is the name of my minecraft character whom is a dragon so yeah, she's also a character of mine in another fandom.
> 
> Okay Steph has different DNA and blood in her veins, she's a Goddess, a titan and a... another species... I know I said this on the Valentines fanfic but yeah... oh and another species... oh and yeah she's also a computer glitch, like she can glitch computers when she wants.

"Snipey Wipey! Me wanna go to fwowers Fwiewd!" Charlie exclaimed while jumping up to Jades' chin, a huge grin on her face, and a pair of adorable sparkling eyes, Jade took a step behind as she got surprised by Charlie's personality today, usually Charlie is a bloody mess and a lunatic, but now all she sees is a innocent little childish Charlie, she sighed even thought she has work to do, she doesn't mind going out to the flower field with Charlie, she picked Charlie up and let her ride her shoulders, she then started to walk towards the gate to the flower field, but then Charlie exclaimed yet again, "Me want Stephie awong! As weww as me daughtew!" Jade sighed and went on to find the two.

She found Steph by the river outside the castle, as she's approaching Charlie called out to Steph, "Stephie Wephie! Me want Fwowers Fwiewd!" Steph looked up to her and slowly stood up with a smile on her face, Jade scoffed, Steph is another one of those annoying happy go lucky people out there, well Charlie is an exception considering she has voices in her head just like her, and despite being the creator of this world, Jade then turned around to look for Charlotte, with Steph tagging along because Charlie requested it, she had to endure the noisiness of the two, which she hates very much, just as they're about to go to Charlotte's bedroom they stumbled upon her in the hallway, looking through documents.

"Sweet punpkin~!!!! Mommy wants two go two fwoer fwied~!!" Jade watched as Charlotte face palmed herself with her mom's attitude today, Jade sighed in frustration as Charlie kept going on with this innocent act, but she's also fine with it, even though they both have voices, she had gotten in good terms with the voices in her head, like she isn't affected negatively with them anymore, but Charlie's voices? They are bloodthirsty, explains why Charlie is mostly covered in blood, she stopped the thoughts as she felt Charlie jump off from her shoulders, as she sees that they have arrived in the royal flower field, she slowly sat down on the fragrant scented field, she likes the smell of flowers.

She watched as Steph and Charlie played with each other, she then started to have a chat with Charlotte, "How's your mother doing these days?" "Covered in blood as usual ever since she'd gotten back home, the voices in her head seem to have gotten stronger with every blood she shed." "Guess it couldn't be help huh? We are gonna need to bring a music box wherever she goes." "Yes it seems to be the case." Just as they're about to continue, Charlie went up to them with a flower crown, the huge smile still on her face, "Stephie taught me how to do this." Then she went and place one of the crowns on Jade's head, the other on her daughter's head, then she grinned as wide as she could and went back to Steph.

Jade watched as Charlie danced in the flowers the wind dancing along with her, she watched as Charlie's cape flowed with the wind, the feathers of her wings spreading everywhere, her eyes sparkles in delight, just as she's about to turn away, she saw the one thing she had been waiting to see from Charlie.

Charlie's clothing started to transform into the one dress that has never been seen worn by any of the royals, a dress only worn by those who are able to dance the "Dance of Death", A light blue sleeveless flowing dress, covering it at it's sides is a navy blue accent piece with gold trimmings, her hair had turned into cyan colored wavy long hair that's half in a bun, as she twirl in the grass, Jade watched as symbols of life begun flowing around, she watched as the world begun erupting with life, despite the dance, she can clearly see that the "Dance of Death" is not an actual dance depicting death, but rather life, what irony this is, but the thing is, this dance once failed a single movement, kills the person.

Jade, Charlotte and Steph watched as Charlie successfully nailed the movements, without a single mistake, and finished the dance off with a loud bang in the whole world, Jade saw how the flowers bloomed ever long lastingly, she then smiled, as she now saw how the Dance of Death affects everything, she looked up to see a blood moon, she didn't realized that it was nighttime already, she then called out to Steph and Charlie, "You two let's go back now." She watched as Charlie's clothing came back, the dress gone, she walked while Steph and Charlie flew back to the castle, Charlotte face palming herself again, she then decided to just fly back, considering flying is faster than walking.

Once they are back in the castle, they went on their separate ways, Charlotte on her bedroom, Steph on the computer in Charlie's room, Charlie in her bedroom, Jade back in her lair, they all slept peacefully, as the same picture are in their minds, they can never forget this day.


	10. Swimming (Female & Female & Female & Female)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie, Charlotte, Steph and Jade went out to have a swim in the Ocean, the four of them playing in the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I need to add this but...
> 
> Charlie is a C cup  
> Charlotte is a D cup  
> Steph is a C cup  
> Jade/Snipe is a E or F cup
> 
> Don't know why but okay... O_o
> 
> This is not their final... cup size so... yeah...
> 
> Um... yeah.

"Snipey Wipey!" Jade sighed as she look down upon Charlie's small figure looking up to her with sparkles in her eyes, Jade already knew that Charlie is up to something whenever she goes childish, so she braced herself on what Charlie is up to today, "What is it?" She braced herself as Charlie's grin widen even more, "Me want to go to Ocean!" There she goes, why the Ocean though? There's a beach, guess she wants to really play in the deep Ocean, she sighed as she carried Charlie on her shoulders, and went to find Steph and Charlotte, she bet that Charlie wants to bring Steph and Charlotte along.

"Okay everyone ready?" "Yeah." "Yup!." "Yeepie! Ocean!"

Jade went and flew towards the Ocean, Steph just soaring in the skies showing off her flying abilities, Charlotte is just there, flying normally, Charlie on Jade's back already in her swimsuit, just as she was about to stare at something, Charlie exclaimed, "OCEAN~!" And jumped down skydiving into the deep water, Jade quickly dived into the Ocean, Steph following afterwards, Charlotte is just slowly descending onto the waters, despite being a cat, the water had a huge splash once Charlie reached it, sending water everywhere, and high up, Jade avoided the water splash while Steph whom is also in her swimsuit caught the water splash, Charlotte is just zooming.

Jade stepped on the water and water meter away from her turned into ice, she forgot she still wore her Netherite Boots with frost walker 2 (she's my minecraft character remember?), she removed her boots and the ice slowly turn into water, she changed into her swimsuit, once she's done the last bit of ice melted into water, whilst making her fall into the water, Charlie started splashing at her, she blocked the water using her arm, Steph on the other hand vanished her Technological laser like wings and jumped into the water, Charlotte well, is just sitting on the water, not even moving at all.

"Ocean Temple!" Charlie exclaimed pointing below her, the other three looked at each other then went with Charlie to the temple, being a creator and has extreme powers, she made a bubble around their heads so they could breath, once inside they saw attractive sights, Charlie's eyes glimmer in delight as she stared at the jewelries and decoration in the temple, she swam over to the most gorgeous jewelry which is at the top of the stairs, even thought she can have everything and can multiply them, she must see the object first before being able to multiply them.

She stared carefully at the crown and went back to the exit happy about the crown, once back up in the shore, she popped the bubbles giving them air underwater, she then went and pushed Jade down the water with a glee on her face, Steph joining in adding the weight on Jade's head, Jade knowing how to swim swam away as fast as lighting, Steph and Charlie's faces bumped into each other and fell on the water, "Snipey Wipey you meanie!" "Ain't my fault that you tried drowning me." "But me wanna have fun!" "Drowning is not fun." "And besides you can stop breathing for 30 minutes!" "That's still not a reason to try and drown me." "Meanie."

They all showered up with the help of Charlie's powers, spraying water on top of them and them being able to wash themselves after the swim, they all changed into their usual clothing and went back in their respective places to sleep, this day may have been another fun day.


	11. Heat (Female x Female x Female) (slight smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jade is laying in Charlie's castle bedroom, she suddenly felt her body heat up, she realized that it's time... for her to mate, but Charlie and Steph wouldn't allow that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Jade does go in heat, and if you're about to say it's a cringy gacha thing, no I know heat WAY before gacha decided to... use it.
> 
> Jade isn't on her half dragon form so the tail and wings aren't there, as well as the horns.

In the morning light, a figure lay in bed, body all in flames (not literally), as she lay in bed, she decided to remove her clothing, leaving only her bra and underwear, due to her heat, she stuck out her mouth to breath, sweat covering her body and falling into the bedsheet.

"Crap, Charlie's not gonna like this..."

She tried to get out of bed to try and sneak into Lavender's nursing home, but she then remembered that she lets out pheromones that attracts males and females that are Alphas, due to her hating to get pregnant, she decided to stay, and wait until her heat is gone, she always had hated this day, she sat on bed looking around, Charlie's room seems to be modern, unlike the other rooms she'd seen, she can see computers and holograms, Charlie is pretty much a technology freak, she doesn't understand why Charlie forbids modern technology in this world, nevertheless she just shook the thought off, just as she's about to try and go to sleep, she heard the door bust open and a familiar voice called out.

"SNIPEY WIPEY~!! GOOD MORNING~!!"

She groaned, now is not the good time to go outside Charlie, she can't make herself say that due to Charlie being adorable, she slowly turned around to meet Charlie's dark and soulless eyes, her own eyes widen and she jumped on the bed, she continue to stare at Charlie's eyes, she just sat there, suddenly Steph came out of the computer from the corner, suddenly before she realized it, Charlie's face is on her breast, due to her breasts being the most sensitive part of her body, she moaned quietly, a small tint of red appearing on her cheeks, just as she's about to speak, she felt Steph behind her, smelling her neck, being sensitive on that spot as well she moaned a few more times.

"W-What are you two d-doing?"

She manage to grasp out words, Steph answered while licking her neck.

"Finishing your heat, what else?"

She breathes heavily as the two continue to touch her on where she needed their fingers to touch her, she blushed a bright red and moaned to their liking, suddenly she felt that her bra is cut off by Charlies' sharp fangs, exposing her breast fully, she closed her eyes tight to embrace the feeling of being dominated over, as she felt a tongue licking her nipple.

"A-Ah~ t-there p-please~."

She can't believe what she just said, she closed her mouth but then Steph said with dominance on her voice.

"No no no, open your mouth, we want to hear those wonderful noises."

She hesitated to do it but then she felt her legs being spread apart, and her underwear being torn apart, exposing her "lips", she blushed hard, seeing that she's already wet just by simple touching and licking, she moaned louder and she felt Charlie's fingers tracing the lips of her "part", she spreads her legs apart for better interaction, she shudders as Charlie's tongue licks her wet insides, she then felt Steph's fingers just casually playing with her nipples, she moaned louder as she continue to feel pleasure from the touching and licking of the two, she lost herself to the feeling as she arched her back, she closed her eyes and let the two do whatever they want to her...

Just as she's about to lost her mind to pleasure, she came all over Charlie's mouth, she moaned the loudest as she orgasm, just as she finished, she laid down on the bed, Charlie cleaning up the mess, and Steph playing a music box to make her fall asleep, once she did, the two decided to dress her up, and went on by their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SUFFERING FOR 30 MINUTES.
> 
> I CAN'T TYPE A DIALOGUE OF SOMEONE MOANING AND BEGGING.
> 
> AH.
> 
> WHENEVER I REREAD IT AGAIN I JUST LOOK AWAY.


	12. Voices (Female)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voices in Charlie's head is getting louder and louder, making her go bloodthirsty.

_"blood... blood... blood... blood..."_

It's too much, they won't stop, they demand, they won't leave, they want blood, all they want is blood, they demand it everyday, why won't they leave, it's too much already, she wants them to stop, but why won't they stop, they always demand blood, everyday, every single hour, they would demand blood, she doesn't know when the voices will stop, she hopes that one day the voices will be satisfied with the bloods she'd shed.

Little did she know, there's something more about the voices that what she'd expected, and never did she know that the voices can be the sole key to her past...

**Her dark past**


	13. What if pt. 1 (warning blood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Quadruplets were getting bullied, but the bullies never realized that the mother of the Quadruplets is a badass woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's the Quadruplets from Charlotte.  
> They don't have names yet.
> 
> Yup gonna update the tags now.
> 
> They're all girls considering that they're supposed to be 2 set of twins (one set of twins with Deary the other with Osoro) but then eh.
> 
> Oh and yeah my world isn't modern, so the Quadruplets are learning in another world that is extremely modern.

Laughter and cackles can be heard throughout the whole school, as a group of fiends picked on four young weak children, small portion of blood is splattered everywhere, bruises on each of the Quadruplets' faces, and a little bit of injury on their arms, they all sat down waiting for be protected, but none of the other students cared, they all laughed with the peasants, looking at their bruised and injured faces, suddenly a gang of male teens came, they were hoping the teens are gonna rescue them, but no, the teens went along with the fiends' side, they all cried but nevertheless, they all got beaten up, they cried and they cried, but no one came, the bell rung and it's time to go home.

Back home the Quadruplets tried to hide the fact that some fiends decided to beat them up, but their mother is someone who they cannot hide secrets from easily, once they were seen by Charlotte, she immediately knew what happened, she healed them using her power, and decided to meet these peasants and teach them a lesson, once they're healed she bid them good night after a big feast, and went on to see who these fiends are, upon seeing the fiends, she watched as they all laughed and talked about her dearest Quadruplets', she decided to give them a big welcome home tomorrow after school, fiends are fiends, they won't stop until they've learned not to mess with someone with high ranking as her daughters.

The next morning she disguised herself as a rich looking lady, she opened a portal to the modern world and let her children go in first, she'll hide so she could catch them in the act, once she's in the modern world, she contacted a few others using mind link, telling them to come as soon as she gave a signal, she let her daughters walk to school with her falling behind so that the peasants wouldn't know immediately, she then walked normally on the sidewalks pretending to be waiting for a taxi, suddenly the fiends showed up along with the gang of male teens, she pretended like she can't see them, but knowing the fiends, they showed up in front of her completely surrounding her.

She avoided to make eye contact considering that once she made eye contact with humans, they'd immediately die, but the gang are quite pervert to be exact, so they trapped her between a wall and them, she can see that her daughters are watching with scared eyes, she smiled not letting them noticed something, and acted to their desire, they were no taller than her, but she let them act, waiting for the exact moment to start blowing up her cover, she felt them touch her everywhere, even the parts she hated being touched on, but she won't blow her cover up yet, in fact they finished once the younger fiends pointed at her daughters staring at them, the male teens scoffed and left her but they winked, indicating that they'll come back for her later.

She slowly walked over as the fiends are beating up her daughters, once they finished and started laughing, her daughters crawled onto the gate, there are not a lot of people in the place right now, except for the students, her one of her daughters said.

"Mommy is gonna beat you up! Just wait till she gets here!"

The younger ones said.

"Hah! As if! I bet your mommy doesn't even love you! And let's you get beaten up!"

Then her daughters cried out.

"MOTHER."

The peasants laughed and laughed, until she got behind them, towering over their small body, everyone in the area gasped and slowly backed away, the peasants then stared at her for a minute, her daughters then went behind her with their tongue stuck out, she then tapped her foot on the ground and suddenly a voice came.

"Oh my oh my~"

The peasants turned around and the other three came, her mother, Steph and Jade, her mother said with a snicker on her face.

"Oh my oh my~ are these the peasant fiends you told us before~?"

"Yes mother."

"How entertaining, they look like something I can terminate in less than a minute~"

The peasants all cowered down and tried to stay together, she raises her hand and formed a snapping position, she snapped and the fiends are getting beaten up...

They stopped and Charlotte said to them in a monotone dark voice.

**"No one ever beats up my daughters, you understand?"**

They all nod their heads and ran away like cowards, her daughters looked bruised up so she healed them, then told the other three to go back home, she then revealed who she really was and the rest of the people gasped more, and bowed down to her, she flipped her hair and the bell rung it's time to go to class, her daughters then waved goodbye to her and went on to their classes.


	14. Heat 2 (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade went on her heat on the day she wished it didn't occur, cause her mate is right there ready to bang her up and get her pregnant which she hates so much, and also Charlie and Steph are there but Steph is trying to stop Charlie from murdering Jade's mate cause Charlie hates Jade's mate so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay before ya'll attack me Jade does have a mate and the heat before this one was...
> 
> Her mate isn't around at the moment so Steph and Charlie went to "come" to her rescue.
> 
> Uuhh, I don't know how to say how she can get pregnant from a female mate but I'll just say... ~magic~
> 
> A few info about her and her mate that might be relevant:
> 
> 1\. Her mate is a female as I said before.  
> 2\. Her mate is a kind of witch or an actual witch.  
> 3\. Her mate is taller than her which makes her mate an absolute giant.  
> 4\. Her mate can shift into a male at any time relevant (like mating if the mate wants to get her pregnant).
> 
> That's all I can say about her and her mate at the moment cause yeah.
> 
> Oh and yeah she'll get pregnant with quadruplets which are supposed to be from her other mate but yeah she rejected that mate.
> 
> Uuhh kind of Omegaverse? But Jade is an alpha as well as her mate?? Okay I admit I don't understand much about Omegaverse.
> 
> Her mate doesn't have a permanent name so I'm just gonna give her a temporary name (a unisex name) which will be...
> 
> (Also note that I asked my friends to give me one letter and I'll search a name with meaning with the letter they chose so the name might not suit the mate)
> 
> Her temporary name will be Yasu Eun
> 
> Okay so Jade is a dragon alpha is general but when not in her dragon form she's an omega?

'No no no no not now please!'

Jade thought as she ran towards Charlie's bedroom, hoping it's unlocked, it is but then before she can twist the doorknob and lock herself inside to avoid mating, her mate caught her, she felt shivers creeping up her spine as she slowly turned around to meet her mate, suddenly she was pushed on the door with a

BAM!!

She grunted trying to break free from her mate's grip, knowing her mate she'll get her pregnant once her heat comes up, she continue to struggle but considering she's on heat, she's vulnerable to anything and anyone, she can feel her sensitive breasts pressed on the door, she tried her best not to moan out loud for her mate to hear, she can hear her mate breath in anticipation as she feels her body heating up.

"You thought you could get away this time huh? I'm gonna make sure you'll scream loud enough till you can't talk for weeks, and I'm gonna make sure that you'll get pregnant with Quadruplets cause that's my dream children to have."

Once she heard those words she then continued to struggle, but is took weak to fight back, her body betrayed her and lay limp with her breast and head on the door, she felt her mate pick her up and went inside Charlie's bedroom, oh no, she was placed on Charlie's King size bed (despite her small body), she laid on her back while her mate is preparing herself for the intercourse later, due to her weak state she can't move her arms and legs, to be more exact she can't move her entire body at all, she's just there laying on the bed waiting to be banged by her obviously lustful partner.

"I'm just gonna stand here and admire your beautiful body before wrecking it later, but first let me remove the clothing that are a hindrance for me to see your enormous breasts bouncing when I'm pounding you later."

And for that she can feel her clothing sliced off by a sharp knife, she tried to struggle but her body won't even move, all she can do is lay there and get railed mercilessly, her body begun to release sweat due to the hotness of her body temperature, she gasped when her mate begun playing with her breasts, slowly teasing her, due to the sensitivity of her breast she moaned out loud, letting her mate hear those wonderful noises that should've been saved for later, suddenly she can feel wetness surrounding the pink buds on her breasts, she tried to look but she can't even move her head, she moaned and moaned as her nipples get licked, sucked and pulled on, her mate would move from one nipple to the other, wetting them both.

"You taste more delicious than what I've expected from you, but that should be expected considering your size."

She hated hearing those words that it made her feel a weakling, but she can't do anything right now, she needed to get rid of her heat, and she has two people to take care of that, but unluckily her mate was there, and here she is, getting slowly railed by her mate, she felt her legs being spread apart, showing off her wet vagina, she just noticed that her mate had shifted into a male, to be able to penetrate her with a penis, and fill her up, she whined for her mate to stop, but her whines are nothing but pleasure for her mate.

"What wonderful noises to hear, come on, make more..."

She tried to maintain her whines and moans, but her mates' tongue inside her clit felt so demanding, it's so hard to maintain those noises, when your sensitive parts are being played on, she can't help it, she can't stop it, all she can do is moan and whine, she can only fuel her mate's lust more, the tongue inside her left until she can feel something big poking the lips, she manage to look down, and saw her mates' large cock, the tip brushing against the entrance of her vagina, her eyes went wide, and she begged her mate not to insert it.

"P-please don't... I don't want it..."

Her mate only cackled in anticipation, before inserting it all inside of her vagina, she moaned too loud, that her mate started moving in a fast pace, just to hear those noises coming out of her mouth which her mate had longed to hear, her body rocked against the pace her mate does, her mate grinning mischievously seeing how her breast bounces along the fast pace, she hated it, she hated every bit about heat, she hated it, she hated looking so weak in front of someone, but she can't do anything when it comes to her heat, a tear dropped from her eyes, and finally she gave up, letting her mate do whatever they please to her body, she moaned out loud, continuing to fuel her mates' lust...

A few hours later, she finally felt her mate fill her up with semen, to fulfill their desire of children, her heat slowly fades away as she slowly closed her eyes and felt asleep after a long sex they had, her mate hadn't removed their cock, and they stay like that.

A few weeks later (6 or 8 weeks)

Inside of Lavender's nursing home, Charlie and Lavender is beside the bed Jade is laying on, checking to see if Jade is pregnant or not, Yasu, Jade's mate, is standing by the window waiting for the announcement, Charlie uses her Hologram abilities to do ultrasound on Jade, considering this world isn't modern, and only Charlie is modern, while Charlie is hovering her hand on Jade's abdomen, her hand suddenly stopped and her eyes widen, in the blue screen, she can see four fetus (or embryo? Don't know how pregnancies work), she then disappeared the screen and her face darken.

" So Your highness, may I know if I've gotten my mate pregnant?"

Charlie turned around to face Yasu, her eyes narrowed and dark.

"Yes she is pregnant... with Quadruplets.

Charlie can see the joy emerging on Yasu's face, knowing Jade is pregnant with Quadruplets, her dream children, Charlie looked at Jade, and Jade looked like she had been broken to pieces, her face looked so broken, Charlie looked away, tears forming on her eyes, Lavender looked so happy for the couple, that she doesn't know anything.

Another few weeks later (10 weeks)

Another ultrasound again, Charlie's face look more deceiving this time, she turned the screen off and said with no emotion.

"She's pregnant with four girls and her due date will be 20 weeks from now on.

The joy on Yasu's voice is making her go mad, she she went to a nearby mirror, the three watched a she brought up a ponytail and tied her hair way up, Lavender's face look so distraught as Charlie faced them with a sentence, her voice dark and low.

**"How bothersome."**


	15. Rut (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deary is on her rut season, Charlotte found her and offers her body, Deary wanting to rail Charlotte for a long time accepted the offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deary is on her Lamia form, and as I said before she used the tip of her tail to penetrate Charlotte on the vagina.
> 
> Okay so my mind won't stop giving me the idea of Deary having a cock while in her lamia form, which I softly decline, considering that I did some kind of research about lamia, so that leaves me thinking of what Deary actually is.
> 
> I am now confused whether of not Deary is just a lamia with no cock, or a snake person with a cock, don't know anymore.

Hissing sound can be heard inside of the castle, as a lamia Goddess lay in her bed curled up, her long tail surrounding her, her eyes scanning the surroundings, until she heard a voice, the voice of her beloved wife, Charlotte.

"Deary? Are you in here? You haven't gone outside for a few days now, something the matter?"

Deary can see change in Charlotte's personality, after she came back from being "dead", Deary lifted her head up a bit to see the door open and Charlotte emerging from it, Deary's sharp eyes looking at Charlotte, her ears twitching, her fangs visible, she lifted her head up a bit more when Charlotte stopped at the edge of her bed, looking at her with worry.

"Rut season?"

She nodded, eyes still staring at Charlotte, well to be specific looking at Charlotte's breasts, she licked her lips wanting to suck on those large melons, suddenly she heard Charlotte say.

"G-guess it can't be h-help... I-I know you wanted this..."

Her eyes lit up as she sees Charlotte taking her dress off, starting at her breast, Deary watched as Charlotte's index finger slowly pulled it down, she watched as Charlotte's breasts bounced after the clothing was removed, her sharp eyes begun to shift back to being round, she lifted her head up a bit more up to the same level as Charlotte's breasts, she stared at it with hunger in her eyes, she didn't noticed but Charlotte had removed her dress showing nothing but her exposed pale skin, Deary then pulled Charlotte to her bed and begun roughly kissing her, Charlotte in return moaned loudly for Deary to hear.

"You were never gentle on me."

Deary heard it, she wanted to reject the thought, but then she remembered how she always go rough on Charlotte, for the reason that Charlotte always spends time with Osoro instead of her, she didn't deny it, cause she loves how Charlotte sound so weak and vulnerable whenever she bangs her, she places Charlotte on her lap (?) spreading her legs so her clit will be in contact with wetness, just by feeling Charlotte's clit in contact with her lap (?), her lust is already fueling up, she can feel Charlotte's clit becoming wet just by the contact.

"G-guess you really wanna b-bang me."

Deary then looked at Charlotte's neck, she leaned in and gave it a quick lick, only to continue licking it for another few minutes, her hands playing with Charlotte's breasts, making her moan more, she decided to turn Charlotte around so her back is facing her, Deary admired the beauty sitting in front of her, she pokes her tail on Charlotte's mouth, demanding to open it, when Charlotte did, she descends the tip of her tail inside, getting swarmed with saliva, her finger traced Charlotte's back, admiring how beautifully made Charlotte is.

"..."

She noticed Charlotte's cat tail curled, she decided to rub it, grabbing it roughly earning a gasp from Charlotte, she then played with it for a few minutes, continuing to earn moans and gasps from Charlotte, she stopped and leaned in, making their bodies in contact with each other, her hands moved and stopped on top of Charlotte's nipples, she begun to play with it in a rough pace, she earned louder moans coming from Charlotte, she absolutely love hearing it from Charlotte, her right hand then went to travel towards' Charlotte's clit, rubbing it lightly, she can feel how wet Charlotte is just from being touched on the nipples.

"D-Deary..."

She can hear muffled words from Charlotte's mouth, even thought she's being penetrated from the mouth, Deary decided to add two fingers inside Charlotte's vagina, earning a loud moan, then she decided to add another finger, she decided to start a fast pace penetrating Charlotte in the clit, finally she earned the whine she's been waiting for, a whine coming from Charlotte's mouth after feeling pain, they begun to sweat from the hotness during this time, but Deary didn't mind, all she wanted was to rail Charlotte roughly.

She can finally feel tears falling from Charlotte's eyes, when she felt a drop on her left hand which is playing with Charlotte's nipple, Deary then decided to fasten up the pace, to earn more of the whines, she did earn it, but then she felt Charlotte came on her fingers, she removed her fingers to taste the orgasm, she licked her fingers and it tasted salty, she removed her tail from Charlotte's mouth to see it covered in saliva, her left hand also stopped, she watched as Charlotte slowly dropped on the bed, tired and weak, her rut is gone.

"I had fun."

She exclaimed, as she laid her head between Charlotte's breast to sleep, considering they mated all day long.


	16. Character Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some character info
> 
> Which will be the Quadruplets, I got names for them now.

Eldest Quadruplet name:

Human name: Calanthe Ophelia Danica.

Non-human name: Cadence Olivia Dahlia

2nd Eldest Quadruplet name:

Human name: Clara Odell Dove

Non-human name: Calanthe Ophelia Daisy

3rd Quadruplet name:

Human name: Clover Olivia Dahlia

Non-human name: Carina Orinda Dolores

Youngest Quadruplet name:

Human name: Crystal Opal Daffodil

Non-human name: Cassandra Odell Dove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see some of them have the same name.
> 
> It's because I asked my friends to pick 4 from each of the 3 lists of name that I gave.
> 
> So yeah, they both have some of the same picks.
> 
> I will only call the Quadruplets by their first human name since the next fanfic will be in the human world.
> 
> Also these are the Quadruplets from Charlotte, Osoro and Deary.
> 
> And if you noticed yes, the first letter of each of their names is the first letter of their parents' name
> 
> "C"harlotte, "O"soro, "D"eary.
> 
> So yeah.
> 
> I hope the next fanfic will be about them in the human world.


	17. Bonding between two Queens (Female & Female)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavender and Charlie went talking about the past, the past where Charlie was the Demon King and Lavender her adopted daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it seems that I didn't write the human world fanfic first, but eh it's always like that.
> 
> So Charlie in this one isn't the Angelic Charlie, it's her past self, her past Demon King self.
> 
> And I just realized that one of my other stories is kind of connected to Charlie's backstory/past, when that story is suppose to be not connected to the main story.

**_"Why would you want that?"_ **

**_Giggles_ **

**_"It's simple really."_ **

**_"Everyone prefer you over me, they all want you back, especially a certain little fairy Queen."_ **

**_"L-Lavender?"_ **

**_"Yes, she wants you back."_ **

**_"B-but I..."_ **

**_"Please just accept it."_ **

**_..._ **

**_"Fine."_ **

...

...

...

...

...

Footsteps can be heard walking in the dark hallway of the nursing home, a figure around 6 ft tall went looking for a certain purple fairy, finding her at her bedroom, getting ready to sleep.

"Lavender?"

The fairy known as Queen Lavender turned around, to meet the eyes of her long lost adoptive mother, all in black and white clothing, her wings folded on her back, her lovely pointed horns sat on her head, her long pointed tail swinging at her side, her hand resting on her hip, a smile ever lastingly sweet rests upon her face, she shed tears of joy as she ran to be met by her mother's warm hug, burying her face beneath her mother's chest, a hand stroking her back as she continue to shed tears.

"Mother you're back... I've been waiting for so long."

Her mother's sweet and gentle voice gave her the most sweetest sound.

"As do I my dear as do I."

She removed her face from her mother's chest, to look up to her eyes, the same warm blue eyes staring back at her, she backed away a bit to admire the same figure she had last seen centuries ago, the tears stopped and she gave out a huge glee.

"Since I came back, want to go through the memories we had?"

Hearing that her eyes lit up, she went to her bookshelves and begun looking for that specific book, she found it, it's entitled "My mommy and I."

"Alright let's get started."

...

...

...

...

...

"Mother?"

"Yes my little sweet youngling?"

"Am I going to get a baby sister?"

"..."

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Am I?"

"Yes you're getting a baby sister."

"Really? Can I be her tutor?"

"..."

...

...

"Yes of course my dear."

"Can I also name her too?"

"Of course, anything for my little princess."

"I wanna name her after you!"

"Really? That's so sweet of you."

"I wanna name her Charlotte!"

"That's sweet darling."

"Tehe~!"

"Okay off to bed now alright? You're going to meet her soon."

"Soon already?"

"Don't you want to?"

"No! I want to meet her soon!"

"Alright, off to bed now."

"Okay mother! Night!"

"Good night, sweet dreams."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just wrote something angsty and sad at the same time? Probably not.


	18. More kind of backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some quick flashbacks from the main story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 5 "..." 's symbolizes that the flashback has ended and another one will come.
> 
> These flashbacks are just the dialogues from the main story.

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Am I going to see my baby sister today?"

"Yes, it's the due date."

"Can I hold her afterwards?"

"Yes of course."

"Yay! But where will I meet her?"

"On the crib I built back then, in my bedroom."

"Okie."

...

...

...

...

...

"Clary what's happening to mom? Why is she screaming?"

"Mother is well, delivering your baby sister right now."

"What does screaming have to do with it?"

"Well delivering your little sister is quite... a painful one I may say."

"B-but why is little sis hurting m-mother?"

"Well it's normal for people when they're delivering babies."

"I-I don't want mother to scream anymore..."

"Shh don't worry, it's gonna be over soon, and you'll be able to meet your little sister."

"R-really? Then mom won't be in pain anymore?"

"Yes.

"Okay..."

...

...

...

...

...

"Lavender, come on in sweetie."

"It's little sis! I got to go meet her now, bye Clary!"

"Yeah... bye..."

"Lavender, sweetie meet your baby sister."

"S-she's my baby sis?"

"Yes."

"She looks so pretty! Like you mother!"

"Aw, how sweet, well remember the name you're gonna give her?"

"Yes! Her name will be Charlotte!"

"Aha, I see you haven't changed your mind."

"Of course! She looks like you after all!"

"Aha, that's adorable."

"..."

"Sweetie? What's wrong?"

"Mother... Who is her father?"

"..."

"Mother?"

"Oh nothing, I just... don't know..."

"Oh okay..."

...

...

...

...

...

"Lavender Sweetie?"

"Yes mother?"

"I'll be going away for a while."

"Why?"

"I need to... check something."

"Let me come with you!"

"Lavender no."

"But why?"

"Lavender sweetie no is no."

"Okay..."

"Take care of your little sister alright? I'll be back after a while."

"Alright mother! You can count on me!"

"Haha, that's the Lavender I know, alright I'll be going now, goodbye."

"Goodbye mother!"

"Bye sweetie..."

...

...

...

...

...

"YOU TRAITOR! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!"

"Haha, darling, you'll never know when someone would betray you for little things."

"What even are you saying?!"

"Darling, I already got what I wanted from you."

"W-what?"

"You haven't noticed?"

"What are you saying?!"

"Darling it's simple... you already gave birth to my child, which means, I no longer have any use of you."

"N-no..."

"You didn't see it through didn't you?"

"No..."

"Pathetic, once she's all grown up, I'm going to be taking her with me back at my home, then I'll manipulate her into thinking you abandoned her, oh and before I forget, I'm also going to be taking the life of that precious adopted daughter of yours."

"WHAT?! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH LAVENDER!! YOU PRICK!!"

"Oh? How would you do so? I already got you into banishing your other daughter into the nothingness, what else could you do... when you're dead?"

"W-wha- ARGH!"

"That's it, cough more blood, I love seeing this..."

"Y-you... I thought... you love me?"

"Oh...? But I never did, I used you so that I could have a child from the strongest royalty of all... the royal blood of the creators... I never had love you, never will I love a demon who brings chaos everywhere she goes."

"Y-you... p-prick..."

"That's it, have a good night sleep, you're gonna need those energy... to regain your memories... and come back here... so... by-bye~ **Darling~**."

...

...

...

...

...

"!!!"

"M-mother... N-no..."

"I must protect Lavender... and Charlotte..."

"I must not let that foolish human get her..."

"I must protect..."

**_"Even if I cost my life to do so."_ **


	19. Criminal x Cop (Female x Female) (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkshy is a cop, Rao is a criminal caught in the act, just so she can have Darkshy's attention all for herself, the problem is Darkshy already has a lover, Rao gets a little possessive and sadistic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darkshys' full name is
> 
> Darkshy U. Animisto.
> 
> I don't know where that last name came from but I was still young when I made her.
> 
> Yes Rao is still Japanese and Darkshy is still American
> 
> Rao's full name is, Rao Asakura.

"Ugh, when will she come?! I wanna see her huge ass tits right now!"

A criminal said rather annoyingly, another criminal said.

"Will you just shut up already?! You've been whining for hours now!"

She replied with a smug on her face.

"No, why would I?"

That criminal just scoffed and went on about their prison day, she then lit up when she hear a voice she's been wanting to hear for so long.

"What's with the ruckus here?"

She rushed towards the bars of her prison to meet the rather lovely cop she'd admired for long when she haven't been caught, and she still admired her even now.

"Ah, my lovely huge tits cop~ how have you been my love?"

From the door emerges the cop she's been admiring, long black straight hair, forest green bright eyes, slim white body, long sexy thighs, and her delicious huge tits-

**SMACK!!**

"Ow! What was that for- ow!"

"Shut up you insolent criminal."

She didn't mind the "insult", in fact she loves it.

"Oh really~? Come on~ hurt me more~ I love it when you smack my head like that~."

She noticed the other criminals being disgusted, she didn't mind at all, all her focus was on the cop's huge tits, wanting to suck on them for a long time now.

"Disgusting."

Her heat pounded when the cop said that.

"Oh that truly hurts~ I wanna hear more~ let me hear more Darkshy~."

Darkshy is the name of the huge tits cop she's been admiring, she went closer and reaches her hand out to grab those tits, but failed when Darkshy backed away so she would fall her face on the bars.

"Ow~."

She continue to tease Darkshy, wanting to make Darkshy fall for her and press those tits on her face so she could taste them.

"When will you stop staring at my breasts?"

"Never, until you let me suck on them and let me rail you so hard that the devil will be ashamed."

"Then no, stay there forever you criminal."

"I don't think so my lovely cop~."

"Hah, we'll see about that."

"See you on bed soon~."

And there Darkshy goes, back to catching criminals, she then snickered, knowing that her prison years will be over soon and she'll be able to meet Darkshy on bed, all naked and wet, just for her.

...

...

...

...

...

"Rao Asakura, you are now free of charge and your prison years is over, you may now go."

The court smashed their gavel and she then rushed to meet Darkshy.

"Darkshy~! I'm here to pick you up-"

She stopped mid sentence when she sees Darkshy getting railed by a man, her heart sunk and her eyes lost their shine, she lowered down her hand and watched as Darkshy moaned and begged for the man to go further, the man being horny pounded Darkshy's cunt rather hard, she watched as the man played with the tits that SHE is supposed to be the one playing with, she saw how Darkshy seems to be enjoying it too much that her heart sunk in the deepest ocean in the world, she hid behind the wall but can still see what the two are doing.

_'Darkshy why?'_

She watched as the man busted his load inside of Darkshy, earning the loudest moan, Rao watched as they stayed like that for a few minutes before the man pulled out, she saw how liquids of that man slowly sipped below Darkshy's thighs, she saw how after all those sexy times, they still kissed sloppily and started another round, not caring if someone's watching them, suddenly Darkshy said.

"Oh wait I have to go pick Rao up, we'll continue later alright dear?"

"Yes of course, anything for you my queen."

She heard no emotion on the man's boy whatsoever, as a expert in hearing emotion, she can hear no emotion at all from the man's "loving" words, not even love.

"I got to go now! See you later at home."

Darkshy then went to the door on the right to pick her up, Rao stared at the man with soulless eyes, demanding revenge soon, she then went and planned something hideous, afterwards went to look for Darkshy.

"Ah there you are you insolent crimina-"

"I'm no longer a criminal Animisto-san."

She then went and stood on the car door with a shocked Darkshy, she watched as Darkshy shook her head and went to open the car door for her, she sat on the back seat, with a hideous smile on her face, her eyes not showing any emotion at all, Darkshy remain oblivious that she saw them have sex with her watching anonymously.

Back at Darkshy's house.

"We're here, I already got your belongings from your old house, you don't have to worry about anything else, you can have the guest roo-"

"No I'll sleep in the couch tonight, no need to bother letting me stay, I'll find a job and get my own house."

She can see shock and confusion on Darkshy's eyes when she said that, she knows that her criminal record is not recorded in other countries so she should be fine finding a job back in her home country, she continue to stare at Darkshy with a smile on her face.

"But Rao you've just gotten released from prison how-"

"Oh shush shush Animisto-san, don't worry about me, I know various ways that you may not even know, considering I'm well educated."

She suddenly remembered that she still had her assassination job, and considering it pays high wages, she chuckled, making Darkshy kind of worried.

"I'm gonna leave by tomorrow at dawn, expect me to be no longer living here in America, I know what job I will get once I'm gone."

She can see distraught on Darkshy's face, she chuckled and ruffled Darkshy's hair, and went inside to look for her baggage, seeing as they're already fixed on the room, she laughed.

"You did all of these only to find out your guest will be leaving at dawn? How laughable."

Then suddenly she can feel rage emitting from Darkshy, she turned around to see Darkshy's angry face.

"You insolent criminal!"

Rao just smiles at the supposedly "insult" Darkshy made, then she went over to the bed and lay on it, considering that it's night time already, she watched as Darkshy stormed away, and peacefully slept, until her phone rings, her eyes widen as Darkshy kept her phone, she grabbed it and heard her boss' voice after like years.

"How are you doing Asakura-san? I've heard you've been freed from prison."

She chukles.

"I'm doing fine, in fact I'm going back home tomorrow at dawn."

"You sure? You don't want to rest even for a bit?"

"How silly are you boss... **A assassin will never rest while there's more job to do.** "

"Just as I thought, I expect you to be back at headquarters by midnight."

"You can expect that, maybe I would be there before tomorrow at night."

"Oh and before you go, I've got your first job."

"And what is it?"

"The prey is right in that very house you're guest on."

"Oh you mean her husband?"

"Yes, I want you to eliminate him maybe a few months after you've come back home."

"You can expect that boss."

"Alright, we'll be waiting for you here, be back soon."

"You got it."

She hanged up, and went to sleep without even taking a shower or eating some dinner, well it's the dead of the night anyway why bother? Besides she must wake up tomorrow before dawn so she could leave without anyone tracing her, she knows a shortcut towards the headquarters, considering there's also a headquarter in here...

Tomorrow.

Darkshy woke up ad begun to stretch her arms, she had a long lasting fun with her husband last night, she got out of bed and went on about her daily routine, she washed her face, took breakfast, but before she could go outside for her daily cop job, she suddenly remember Rao, her eyes went wide and rushed towards the guest room, when she opened the door, Rao isn't there as well as her belongings, the only thing left in that room, was a single note, she ran towards it, and begun reading:

Dear Animisto-san,

By the time you read this, I'm already heading back to my home country, I am expecting that you and your "husband" are living happily without any bother in your house, do not follow me, do not try to convince me to change my ways, I will never come back even if you beg me to, I will be living on my own back here in my home country, hope you and your "husband" wont' get in any arguments just because you want me back, admit it, you fell in love with me after you caught me red handed on the crime scene, I bet that you're masturbating because you're thinking of me railing you so hard you can't keep up, and by the time you finish reading this I am already on my second mission, oh and since I said second mission, be careful with your husband, I bet that he'll be punishing you once he found out you're reading a letter from me, well goodbye.

Sincerely,  
Rao Asakura A.K.A insolent criminal

Darkshy's eyes went wide, and turned around there stood in front of her, is her angry husband, she hid the note but her husband already knew and snatched it from her, she watched as he read it swiftly without taking his eyes off of it, after he's done she can see the anger in his eyes.

"D-dear I can explain- AH!"

"You've got nothing to explain, to bed. Now."

She shivered at the voice her husband just used, before she could run and escape from him, he closed all doors and windows shut by pressing a button on the remote he's holding, she forgot that such remote existed, she slowly turn around and saw that her husband held a whip on his hands, she slowly cries as Rao is correct.

With Rao

Rao had just finished her second mission, she went back to the headquarters and was rewarded with great amount of money, she went and got herself some of the stuff she wants, she then went to buy herself a house in the woods, to make sure that little people are gonna visit her, a house huge enough for two or more people, despite being all alone, she can manage, the lights in her house only consist of candles and torches, no electricity, she does things old style, just as she's about to lay down to sleep, she got a call from her boss, who had another target for her, she answered it swiftly and had a chat with her boss before she went and go for the victim.

A few months later

Darkshy lay in bed, exhausted and tired, her body had been abused and harassed sexually, her whole body is aching from the never ending rape she experiences, her soul had been broken to pieces, her husband forced her to keep quiet about the abuse he does to her, as well as forced her to resign from her job, considering that her uniform shows a lot of skin, her husband doesn't want to end up in jail, so he locked her up inside the house, with no one to talk to, no one to find comfort with, she had nothing else, only him and him only, she's not allowed to go outside to buy groceries, neither is to meet up with her friends, he forced her to stay inside, she can't take it anymore, but she knows Rao wouldn't come and help her, she knows why Rao wouldn't do so, she has a husband, and Rao is madly in love with her, she admit, she fell in love with Rao at first sight after she caught her in the act, she doesn't know why but did Rao do it on purpose? Did Rao purposely got herself caught so that she can jail her? She doesn't know why, she needed answers, but she knows she wouldn't be able to get the answers she needed, as she's locked up in this hell, just as she's about to stand up to get a drink, she heard her husband's voice call out.

"Oh darling~ I'm home~ ready for some more fun~?"

Her eyes shed tears as he's gonna rape her again, it had been like this ever since Rao left that note, did Rao purposely do that just so she would call out for her and be ignored? Probably, she curled up on the bed, waiting for her husband to come and be over with it, she can feel her husband's hands tracing her swollen body, she whimpered, and only gained a slap on the thigh, she maintained her scream as it could only anger her husband more, she cried as her husband started the process...

With Rao

Rao sat by the roof of her house admiring the sunset, she watched as the horizon made a combination of colors, she smiled, just as she's about to take a bath in her hot spring, she got a call.

"Asakura-san, it's time for the first mission, head back to America and eliminate that fool."

"Noted."

She smiled wickedly knowing Darkshy is in a state where she needed her most, she cackled as her plan is working, she then went and dress up knowing she'll be visiting her lovely cop soon, her eyes sparkled in anticipation as she's finally able to see her beloved cop all tied up and begging her to stop, she can't help it.

(I'm gonna skip a few parts cause I'm about to sleep I'm typing this at 9:40 PM)

Rao begun cleaning up the corpse, taking a picture of it then sending it to her boss, then she dumped the corpse on the incinerator, burning all the evidence that points towards her, she watched as the corpse slowly turns to ashes, she then went back to the bedroom, to find that Darkshy had been tied up for her, she can see shallow tears falling from Darkshy's eyes, she can see how broken Darkshy look like right now, she want to keep this image in her mind, but she also wants to have fun with Darkshy, she then went over and turned Darkshy to face her, she can see how teary eyed Darkshy is right now, with a bar gag on her mouth, and her wrists bound together by handcuffs, on her neck a collar lies, whilst her ankles are bound by shackles, she burned this image in her mind, not wanting to forget about it.

"Kon'nichiwa Animisto-san, how have you been doing?"

She didn't get any answer, because Darkshy is so broken at the moment, she smiled as she can now do anything she wants with Darkshy.

"You wouldn't mind if we have a bit of fun right?"

She waited, but she still didn't get any answer, she then went and took Darkshy to the bathroom, to wash her up and then bring her to the summer house, that's where she'll start having fun with Darkshy, Darkshy must've been so traumatized by those past months.

While bathing Darkshy she would slip a finger or two around Darkshy's cunt, earning a whimper from her, she washed Darkshy's messy black hair back to its' former straightness, she removed the bar gag so that she can fully wash Darkshy, as well as the handcuffs and shackles, she can see shallow cuts and wounds around Darkshy's body, she can also see how red Darkshy's nipples are, must've been abused, she washed off the remaining soap from Darkshy's body to dry her up, then dress her, before she dress Darkshy up she placed an egg shaped vibrator inside of Darkshy's cunt, she held the remote in her hand and placed it on her pocket, eager to turn it on later while they're travelling, just to be safe she called her boss, her boss will do anything she asks considering she's the most loyal among the others.

She had a chat with her boss for a while, while doing so she turned the vibrator on, hearing whimpers coming from Darkshy's throat, Darkshy is wearing a lingerie at the moment, considering she wanted to see Darkshy's lovely white skin during travel, she watched while talking to her boss as Darkshy arched her back due to stimulation in her body caused by the vibrator, there's also vibrator on her nipples, which added to the stimulation, once she's done speaking with her boss, she turned off the vibrator, and went over to carry Darkshy bridal style, and went towards the car that was sent to her, she opened the door and slid Darkshy inside, laying down so people won't see her, considering she haven't gone outside for months, Rao then went over to the drive seat, and begun to run the car, zooming in so no one could notice them.

Back at her summer house, she placed Darkshy down in bed and turned on the vibrator, hearing a moan and whimper coming from Darkshy, it fueled her lust, so she raised it to the highest intensity, she now sees tears falling down Darkshy's eyes, and she can now also see that Darkshy is beginning to orgasm, she watched as Darkshy came with a loud moan but she didn't turned off the vibrator, finally she can hear Darkshy's lovely voice.

"R-Rao p-please turn it off... please... I-I'm begging you..."

She didn't listen to her plea, in fact it only raised her sadistic self more, she also turned on the vibrators on Darkshy's nipples, earning more moans and whines coming from Darkshy, she forgot to put the bar gab back, so she did, so that Darkshy won't be able to speak, she then went over and stared at Darkshy's wet cunt, she spreads Darkshy's legs wider so she would be able to see more of Darkshy's cunt, she then leaned in and started licking it, she hears more whines and whimpers coming from Darkshy, nevertheless she's gonna continue.

"Didn't know you're so sensitive, I love it."

She said then she went and stopped the vibrator, she went over to her chest full of sex toys, she grabbed a huge dildo, then wore a harness, she then attached the dildo on it, so she would be able to penetrate Darkshy, she sat between Darkshy's spread out legs, she then stared at Darkshy's teary eyes begging her not to do it, she smiled wickedly before thrusting it at full speed, and deep inside Darkshy, she heard a gasp from Darkshy followed by a whine, she didn't use any lube nor even prep Darkshy, but she started thrusting in and out anyway.

"Do you now admit that you love me? Or are you gonna stay stubborn? I won't wait for an answer, I feel so satisfied seeing you like this, getting railed by me, I love it, we will stay like this forever..."

She continue to thrust, seeing how Darkshy's big boobs bounced along the thrusting.

"I love it when I see where we are connected, I love seeing your broken face, I love seeing those tears fall down your beautiful face, I want to burn this image on my mind."

She removed the vibrators on Darkshy's nipples just so she can suck and lick on them, she thought about removing the bar gag just so Darkshy could finally say how she really felt, but she decided not to, knowing that Darkshy will just beg her to stop, she stopped and placed the vibrators back to Darkshy's nipples, once she's done, she stopped thrusting to stare at the beautiful figure laying in front of her.

"I would only stop fully if you will finally accept your undying love for me, but if you won't then expect me to be the same as your husband..."

She said afterwards continuing to thrust back in, she continue to hear whines and whimpers coming from Darkshy, due to not wanting to give in, she wanted to do more to Darkshy than just this, but she wanted to be different than Darkshy's dead husband, at the same time she doesn't know what to chose, to be a loving lover, or be the same traumatizing person to Darkshy, her mind is clouded with sadistic mindset, due to this she started to thrust faster and harder, making Darkshy cry out loud, she continue to start looking love sick while staring at Darkshy's tearful eyes, she then heard a muffled plea, seems like Darkshy wants to say something.

"You want to say something my lovely cop?"

She saw a nod before she slowly removed the bar gag, it took Darkshy a few seconds before she could speak.

"Please let me go, I will do whatever you want me to do, I will marry you and bare the children you wanted no matter how many, but please let me go, I will not tell anyone, I will be your slave if you want me to, please let me go, I'm begging you..."

Her eyes widen at the words, she isn't sure whether or not Darkshy is telling the truth, she rose an eyebrow, not believing Darkshy.

"Anything I wanted? No matter how many children I want?"

She saw a nod, she didn't stop thrusting though, she continue to hear loud moans from Darkshy, she thought for a few minutes before speaking again.

"You will not tell anyone?"

A nod

"You will become my slave?"

Another nod

...

"What if I told you no?"

After she said that she heard more cries of pain coming from Darkshy, she noticed that Darkshy came a few minutes ago, but she didn't care, she will never let Darkshy go, no matter what she says.

"Please Rao! Let me go! I love you! I love you very much! I can't live my life without you! Please let me go!"

More pleas, although she finally heard what she wanted to hear coming from Darkshy, she slowed down, but still thrusting, to stare at Darkshy in the eyes, she waited a few more minutes before Darkshy came again, afterwards she stopped thrusting, she pulled out swiftly, before cleaning the mess up, removing the handcuffs on Darkshy's wrist, and finally dressing back to her usual clothing, she sat on a chair in front of the bed, watching Darkshy, but Darkshy just sat there, soul broken.

"I will tell everything I wanted from you, my expectations of you, how many children I want, and others... BUT."

She stared deeply into Darkshy's eyes before continuing.

"I will not let you be free, I will not let go of you, you will remain here in my home, you are not allowed anywhere else, you are limited to walk outside until the fences around the house, you are not allowed outside the fence, you are only allowed outside the fence if I tell you to buy groceries, I will do work, you will remain here, if the police if looking for you and found you, tell them that you are safe and sound, prevent them from looking around my house, if they insist, murder them, disobey and you will be punished, understood?"

She saw how Darkshy hesistated before saying.

"Yes... Master..."

She started to tell everything that she wanted and expected of Darkshy, she told Darkshy that she wants a lot of children, just so she can see pain in Darkshy's eyes, once she's done, she went to the door and went outside but said before leaving.

"Everything will start tomorrow, we will get married tomorrow at dawn, and that's where my rules will start, disobey and you'll be punished, understood?"

She saw tears on Darkshy's eyes before hearing an answer.

"Yes... Master...

Then off she goes, the next day, they got married privately and she got Darkshy to do the other way of getting pregnant from a close friend of hers from work, Darkshy got pregnant with more than twins (yes I am a sadistic illogical person who always wants to see my characters give birth to more than twins and triplets), this goes on and on, Rao is now happy with her life with her former cop, whom is now her sla- wife, no one ever wondered where that big tits cop went, considering she was forced by her husband to resign, they continue to live like this, forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added tags: Rape/non-con, Sexual Harassment, cunt (?), vibrators (?) (is there even a tag like that?), bondage, bar gag
> 
> I'm just putting it here so that I won't forget to add it later in the tags.
> 
> No matter how many smut I write I feel not satisfied, I wonder why lol, I guess my sadistic side isn't satisfied lol.
> 
> Poggers 4099 words added.


	20. Between two different Species (Female x Male) (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Elytrian and an Enderian decided to make out to make a weird baby, a Phantom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay before ya'll attack me, I'm the Elytrian in this story, and my friend is the Enderian, I have another friend whom is a Merling, and my cousin (the one who had this idea which I didn't object) is the Phantom.
> 
> I know it's weird to be doing something like this with Real People but it's just the roleplay personas.
> 
> Elytrian, Enderian, Merling and Phantom came from the Origins Mod.
> 
> They're not mine, my cousin really likes the idea of me and my friend (both persona) making out so I guess why not write a fanfic to make her wish come true, even thought she's not allowed to read something like this.
> 
> Enderian name is Alex  
> Merling is Kore (Minecraft name of my female friend)  
> Elytrian is Jay  
> Phantom is Phantom Jack or Phan in short

"Mom I was a baby sister."

"You sure?"

"Yes mom."

"Alright then, your dad and I are going to make one later."

"Yay! Thanks mom."

Later at night time, two different species stood in front of each other, their breath heavy as they slow went in for a kiss, which turned into a sloppy one, Alex slowly undresses Jay whilst continuing to kiss her, he won the dominance battle, and tasted every corner of her mouth, earning a soft moan coming from her, as he finished removing her clothes, his mouth trailed down to her neck, giving it soft kisses, giving it a short lick, being shorter than your wife makes this easier, his mouth then went further down, until he met her clavicle, he gave it small bites, his hands reaches down to her nipple, slowly but lovingly playing with it, he can hear low soft moans coming from her, his mouth then descends unto her other nipple, licking it, sucking it, his free hand slowly unbuckling his pants, letting it fall to the ground, along with his boxers.

His cock springs out in action, he continue to hear those lovely noises coming out of her mouth, but before he would push it in, he must play with her cunt first, his free hand slowly crawls to her cunt, he didn't wait and added a finger inside, he can feel the wetness swarming his finger, later on he added a second, he can hear her gasp as soon as he added the third, she feels really tight at the moment, he lets her adjust to the fingers, before thrusting them, he can hear her moan frequently now, he continued to lick her nipple, as he finished up preparing her, he aligned his cock on her vaginal entrance, raising her legs for better penetration, he pushed her against the wall, to keep her from going anywhere, he slowly pushed it in, as he hears moaning above him, his mouth went back on her neck, licking it, tasting his wives' delicate body, his other hand wrapping itself around her waist.

He pushed it all in, letting the wetness surround his cock, Jay started to breath heavily, due to Alex's cock beginning to slide inside of her, she moaned louder than before, but not loud enough for the village people to hear her, she places her hands on his shoulder for support, she's only doing this for her Merling daughter, in fact, she doesn't know what the outcome will be if it's two different species, her kind and Alex's kind are in peace considering they married each other, she then wraps her legs around his waist, allowing him for better penetration, she continue to moan, waiting for him to climax, she stuck her tongue out, eyes rolling at the back of her head, as pleasure showed over her whole body, completely clouding her mind with nothing but pleasure, she had never done this with Alex before, but now that they're doing it because Kore requested them for a little sister, it feels so good.

For an Enderian, he sure is good at making her, an Elytrian, feel good during sex, she doesn't know how she'll give birth though, she had never seen one of her kind give birth to a baby, let alone the fact that she's the mother of this village, as in the founder of this village, she knows that the nest is right above their house in case she'll ever give birth, but it's been ages and she had never gotten pregnant, she isn't even sure if she'll get pregnant from an Enderian, but who knows, maybe she'll give birth to a new creature, a mix of Enderian and Elytrian, she's excited to see the first born mix in this village, just as she's enjoying it, he climaxed, all inside her, she moaned too loud, that the people in the village thought she's getting raped, she breathes heavily, now that they're done with sex, she should bring the news that she's pregnant by some weeks later.

He pulled out of her after a few minutes, not to let the sperms fall down and not be able to fertilize her egg, she thought about how many eggs she'll lay, even thought she's a human, in fact she doesn't even know how many eggs are gonna get fertilized inside of her, nor how many eggs are waiting to be fertilized, she then went over to bed to sleep, with Alex hugging her and burying his face on her breasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might do a part two depending on my mind.
> 
> The part where Phan is born and died after birth. :D


	21. A Angel's Demon King (Female x Male) (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so before ya'll attack me, my world doesn't have the concept of female demon king, so the only thing is "Kings" and can be used for females, considering that I have not seen a female Demon King so It took it upon myself to write a female Demon King, but decided to use "King" instead of "Queen".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and the name of the angel is George cause I think it's a cool name.
> 
> The Demon King is Charlie.
> 
> Also I am trying to educate myself about sex so any info said in this story is NOT 100% accurate so sorry about that, I am just... not satisfied with how many smut I write, and I don't think my smut writing is improving so yeah.
> 
> Added tags: cock sucking (is that a tag?), oral sex, cum (is that a tag?), vaginal penetration (is that a tag?), penis in vagina (is that a tag?)
> 
> I don't know why I love females being taller than their male partner but yeah.

"King Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"I wanna ask you something if it's not much of a bother to you..."

"Sure, what is it?"

"What is sex?"

"I- ...."

"What is it?"

"Um, it's better if I... show you, want to get to bed?"

"What does that have to do with sex?"

"George if you want to know about sex, you've come to the right person, so be quiet and let's get to bed."

"Okay."

In front of the bed, Charlie pushed George to sit on the bed, spreads his legs and unbuckled his pants, removing it and letting his cock spring out of action.

"Is this the beginning of sex?"

"Well it depends to the... erm... couple."

"So are we a couple right now?"

"Erm... I'm just showing you what sex is..."

"Why is that thing between my legs so big? What is that?"

"Oh that's a cock or dick, well... a penis..."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Well, you'll see..."

Charlie blushed before starting to lick the tip of George's cock, sending pleasure on George's body, George not knowing what Charlie is doing gasp.

"W-what was that just now?"

"I-it's... m-mmmm... some sort of... a-ah... p-pleasurable... f-feeling..."

Charlie couldn't say words properly as she brought the head inside of her mouth, still continuing to lick it, more pleasure went straight on George's spine, making him gasp more, she places her hands on George's thighs to spread his legs further, allowing her for better interaction with his cock, she slowly brings in more of George's cock inside of her mouth, her masochist side slowly overpowering her, but she mustn't let it control her, she started sucking on George's cock, making him flinch, she still licks his cock even when it's inside her mouth, she slowly begun bobbing her head, sending in more vibrations on George's body, she moans even thought George doesn't know what that is, she will make sure that George's first time will be pleasurable for him.

"W-what is this f-feeling?!"

She heard George say before she felt him bust his load in her mouth, she descends her mouth from George's cock and his cum all splurge on her face, mostly her mouth, once he's done coming, she licked the cum on the tip of his cock, once she's done with his cock, she licked off the ones on the side of her mouth, then she sat, swallowing the remaining cum in her mouth, George looked at her questioningly.

"W-what was that... white substance?"

"That's called a cum, it comes when the person is going on an orgasm because of pleasure."

"Is that part of sex?"

"Yes, but it the couple doesn't need to wait for orgasm to finish sex, in fact I was about to do something else."

"With my... penis?"

"Cock yes, but first let me take off my clothes."

"W-wha- W-why?"

"It's also part of sex, but then again it depends on the couple whether of not they will have sex fully clothes or partially clothes or naked."

"Okay...?"

"You can look while I'm undressing, since it's also part of sex, it's basically just showing off your private parts, like the cock, clit, pussy... or you can not look if you don't want to."

"No I want to see..."

"You already seen my breasts and pussy so yeah..."

"While we're bathing?"

"Yes."

Charlie undresses herself in front of George, while George just stares at her slim body, despite being taller than George she's really submissive when her partner is literally innocent, she just loves innocent minded partners, especially if they're shorter than her, she removed her cape, her fingerless gloves, her boots, as well as the rest of her clothing, living nothing but her body exposed to George, well it's normal for her to be naked in front of George considering she would wash him and bathe together, she would sometimes rub her breast against his back, since he's all too innocent to know about it, she turned around and smiled to George, before pushing him on bed letting him lay on her back.

"W-what are you doing? I-Is this also part of sex?"

"Well yes, but before we can get to the penetrating part, I want you to lick my... pussy."

"Okay..."

"I'm expecting something from you."

"A-alright..."

"But first let's reposition ourselves..."

She went over and sat on the bed, she then motioned George to sit up and face her, she points to her legs spread out, showing her partially wet cunt, she watched as George crawled closer, then leaning in to her cunt, she felt a single lick and it sent pleasure in her body, she pat George's head to encourage him to continue, he looked at her and she smiled, she then felt more licking on her cunt, she decided to instruct him while he's licking her cunt.

"O-okay so... while you're... a-ah~... l-licking my... p-pussy.... m-mmm~... y-you gotta... A-ah~... put your hands... A-ah~~ on my t-thig- Ah~ a-alright?"

She saw a nod, before she felt more pleasurable than anyone had given her, she continue to pat George's head, to tell him he's doing great, her face is flushed as George licked her cunt, now wet, she would moan constantly, due to pleasure, when she thinks that it's time for the penetration, she slowly but painlessly pulled George's head up.

"Alright... I-I think you're... r-ready to... p-penetratw m-me..."

"How?"

"W-well... do you w-wanna stay like this, o-or?"

"I think I'll go with this... so... how do I penetrate you?"

"Come closer, real close..."

George did come closer to her, his cock touching her pussy.

"First of all... you're gonna push your cock inside of me in my cunt."

"Like this?"

She see George pushed it all the way until no measure of his cock is visible.

"AH~!"

"I-is that how I'm gonna penetrate you?"

"Y-yes... I-if you want, you can p-play with my breasts... a-at the same time..."

"How?"

"L-like... licking it... s-sucking it... p-pulling it...."

She's breathing heavily due to pleasure in her cunt, she really love it when something, whether fingers or a cock or a sex toy, is inside of her vagina.

"Oh okay, do I start now? Do I pull and push back in?"

"Y-yes."

"Okay I'm gonna start now?"

"If you want..."

She waited and then she can feel George's cock sliding in and out of her cunt, she can also feel George licking and sucking her nipple, it's all to much pleasure for her, she wraps her legs around George's waist, she moaned out loud as pleasure washed over her...

"A-ah~! G-George~! M-more~! Ah~! I want more~!"

She can't help it, she wanted George to go faster but at the same time, she remembered that she can get pregnant from this, but she didn't care, she wanted to be George's first, she wanted to be pleasurable for George, next time they have sex she'll teach him about kinks, and see if he likes any of them, for now she'll enjoy this last moment of George's innocence, she continue to moan, to let pleasure wash over her whole body, she arched her back, wanting more pleasure, until she heard George say.

"I-I think I-I'm coming~!"

And she felt a wave of great pleasure splurged inside of her, filling her up to the brim.

"AH~~!"

She moaned one last time, but then George is about to pull out, she pulled him back.

"No... Let's... stay like this for a few minutes... please?"

"A-alright... for what?"

"W-well... nothing really... I-I just wanted to... well... nothing really... I just want this... to last longer..."

"O-okay..."

She then hugged George burying his face on her breasts, she breathes heavily, knowing that she's containing the sperms inside so they won't drip out of her cunt, heck, she doesn't even know if there's an egg waiting to be fertilized, nevertheless she hoped George enjoyed his first time with her.

"D-did you enjoy it?"

"To be honest... Extremely."

"If you want to have another... sex want me to teach you more?"

"I'd be grateful actually..."

"Great..."

She continue to breath heavily, knowing that George enjoyed his first, but she knows she can't contain George's disguise, knowing that he's an angel and she's the Demon King, meaning that other demons lower than her rank would stare at him, she sigh then she accidentally slept with George's cock still inside of her.


	22. A Angel's Demon King (Female x Male) (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I only did this because I am still not satisfied.
> 
> Pregnant Sex.

"Demon King Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"I..."

"Wanna have sex with me again? For the I don't know how many times now again?"

"Yes... But..."

"But?"

"You're pregnant and 8 months now."

"So?"

"Isn't sex going to hurt the child?"

"No."

"Oh okay... Who's the father by the way?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, remember we had sex months ago? Where I kept your cock inside of me?"

"Oh yeah that... I remember that."

"So... wanna start?"

"Where?"

_Whoosh_

"Woah I thought you forbid yourself from using magic cause you're pregnant?"

"Well~."

Charlie went over to the edge of the bed and pat her hand on it, motioning George to sit on it, George understood the motion and went over to sit on it, he then felt Charlie's back on his body, his mouth lay on her neck, completely allowed to lick it anytime, then he felt his cock touching the lips of Charlie's cunt, he noticed they both aren't wearing any clothes, probably from Charlie's magic, his hand travelled towards her nipple, starting to play with it, his other hand however started to get surrounded by lube, he thinks it's probably from Charlie's magic, his hand then reaches down to her clitoris, slowly pushing in three fingers.

"A-ah~! T-three alread- ah~."

He heard her moan, but continued anyway, he stretched her slowly but pleasurably.

"Ah~! George~!"

Then he slowly removed it.

"N-no~! I want more~!"

"Shh~ I'm gonna push in something much bigger than my fingers, you're gonna love it~"

"G-George~ put in already~"

He can't bare her attitude at the moment so he slowly pushed his cock inside, he felt her arch her back while leaning against him.

"G-George~!!"

She moaned, telling him that she's enjoying this moment, he left kisses by her neck, his hand playing with her nipple, his other hand wrapped around her waist, they just sat there, before George decided to start moving.

"A-Ah-ah~!! G-George~!! I-I love it when you ah~ push your co- ah~! Dick inside of me- ah~."

She continue to moan as he continue to move, he wouldn't let go of her even when she wanted, he wants to make sure that she'll be fine during sex when she's pregnant, he realized that they're almost standing, cause he needed some space so he could pounce on her, her breasts all bounced in time with his thrusts, he rubbed her belly to try and comfort her, even thought he can see how she's enjoying this moment, a month before her due date, he doesn't know what the outcome will be if an Angel and a Demon made a child together, a cursed child? Nevertheless he'll know soon enough.

"G-George~! F-faster~ please~!"

He doesn't want to go faster cause he is thinking it might discomfort her, he can see her tongue stuck out, meaning she wants him, well she already have him, he is lost to his thoughts when he didn't realized he came inside of her.

"A-AH~!! G-George~!!"

He didn't pull his cock out, he wanted it all to remain inside, he continue to rub her belly, to continue comforting her, after a few minutes he pulled out, but not without hearing one last moan from her, he then lay her on bed, hand still rubbing her belly, he gave her a quick peck in the lips.

"Since you're pregnant with my child, does that mean we're suppose to get married now?"

"Well... we can still have a child even when we're not yet married..."

"So..."

"Yes?"

"What will a baby made by a demon and an angel look like? Cause I had that thought while I was pounding on you."

"Well, this was actually the first time a Demon and an Angel had a baby together so I don't know about that."

"Oh... I see..."

"Why? Are you worried our child will look cursed?"

"N-no... I was thinking of what your inferiors will think once they found out the father of the Demon King's child is an angel... considering that I'm just in disguise..."

"..."

She looked at him dead in the eyes before smiling and said.

"Well they have to deal with it, I'm their King, and they all should bow down before me and not threaten my child, or they'll be punished."

"What does a Demon King even do to these... demons?"

"Well if there's no Demon King there'll be cases of which the stress built up in a demon's veins will explode and make them violent, demons aren't really that violent, but even if some demons get violent, we have a police department where we can keep track of cases of violent demons."

"What if the Demon King went violent?"

"Then it'll be a massive destruction in the Netherworld, considering the Demon King is the highest ranking and most powerful Demon there is."

"Oh I see..."

"Why? Are you worrying that the baby is stressing me out and I might go violent?"

"Y-yes..."

"That won't happen, considering I have you and I am excited to meet our child... the first child to ever be born with the Demon King's blood."

"First ever? Past Demon Kings didn't have children while they rule the Netherworld?"

"No I will be the first, considering that Demon Kings tend to grow their height too big, even for females so it's hard for them to get a child from their blood."

"So the past Demon Kings doesn't have a descendant?"

"No."

"Oh..."

"Well I'm glad I'm the first one, and with you specifically."

"Why?"

"Nothing in particular..."

"Alright if you say so."


End file.
